


Making Headlines

by kittypow13



Series: Breaking News [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, At least I don't think so?, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, No Spoilers, Super Villains, Superpowers, not a fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 25,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypow13/pseuds/kittypow13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles is considered a relatively harmless super villain, and has a blog. Oh, and also maybe has a tiny crush on a world famous villain/murderer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 1, 2015

I'd like to think I'm not a bad guy, really. OK sure, I've committed my fair share of crimes, but criminals can still have morals, right? If a guy robs a bank, is he immediately the scum of the Earth? Is burglary even that bad a crime? At least I'm not walking around killing babies or burning down pet stores. So I take a few (thousand, sure) dollars here and there, but who am I really hurting, besides the big wig business guys that deserve to be taken down a peg anyway?

And alright, I might be a criminal, but I sure as hell don't think that the newspapers should be allowed to call me a fucking super villain. It's not like I'm kidnapping civilians and trying to kill the town superhero (which we don't even fucking have by the way, just a really overzealous police force). And maybe I use my powers to get around the law, but who has powers and DOESN'T use them for their own gain? Fucking nobody, that's who.

I think that my biggest complaint has to be the dumb ass name the media decided to give me. Some idiot, seeing my red suit, decided that it was a good idea to call a grown ass man Little Red, like all of life is some fucked up fairy tale. I can fucking control people's minds and force them to do my bidding, and I have to share a moniker with a ten year old girl from a story? Since when is that fair? By the way, does anyone else find it weird that the cops give names to all the big criminals? Like, they take a guy into custody and all you see on the news is that “Big Daddy Robs A Lot has finally been caught by the police” and you're just like who the fuck sat around, instead of looking for the guy, and came up with that fucking name?

I'm getting a little off track here, but this is my fucking blog so you're going to have to deal with it. I know for a fact that the only people reading this are a) the cops and b) weirdo serial killer fanatics that want to marry me and have my babies just because I'm “evil,” but I feel like it's easier to deal with life when you write your feelings out, so here we are. Actually, starting this blog was kind of my New Year's resolution, in the hopes that it'll reduce some of the stress in my life. Just so you all know, I'm not going to give you any information that will help you catch me because, surprise surprise, I don't actually fucking feel like going to jail any time soon. I will, however, give you a name (just a nickname, so don't cream your pants) just so that I know there aren't people still using that fucking pseudonym.

My name is Stiles, and this is my life.

 


	2. January 8, 2015

 

Do you fucking see this shit??? It took the media FOUR FUCKING DAYS to publish a story about my blog? Do they just have people perusing the internet on the constant hunt for new blogs? Or are the cops just watching me so closely that now they know every detail of my life as soon as it happens? Maybe that's the kind of supervision that a hotshot villain like the Wolfman needs, but I literally just rob banks, like???

I don't want to seem like some kind of crazy person, so let me just say that I do know that armed robbery is technically illegal. I am well aware of the fact that it's not totally weird for the cops to be trying to catch me, I just think that maybe they have more pressing matters to attend to? Like, people are actually DYING. I guess this country does care more about money than it does human lives...

Also, who even comes up with these freaking headlines? “Little Read” isn't even a clever pun! I get that newspapers have to try and connect to younger readers with jokes, but at least make something that I can read without cringing. I guess beggars can't be choosers. If I really want them to stop writing such bad headlines, I'll just stop committing crimes.

Anyways, other than that most heinous article, my life has been kind of boring. Isn't that so odd? A man who works 9 to 5 in an office can talk for hours about his day, and yet I (apparently a registered super villain) can barely write 2 paragraphs without running out of things to say. I guess I could talk about myself, but that seems kind of weird? Like, this blog is mostly for me, but here I am writing out my favorite colors and foods.

I guess someone has to be interested though, right? So, for those of you who care, my favorite color is green, I like sushi, and I'm... pansexual, I guess? (No, I don't like to fuck kitchenware) I've never really looked at gender as someone's defining factor. My best subject is math, but my favorite is science. If I had to pick a career other than big bad super villain, I'd probably be a researcher for some big lab.

Knowing me though, I'd end up doing experiments on some cute cuddly animals in the name of advancing science. Old habits die hard, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story! Keep in mind, the chapters will be short, but that means more frequent updates. I can't promise any kind of regular schedule (who knows when life is going to happen), but I'll do my best to update a couple times a week!


	3. January 15, 2015

Oh my fucking god.

I say this for two reasons: One, quite a few people have started commenting in this blog (are you all here because of that news story? If so, please fuck the fuck off). Two, apparently people read my last blog entry and thought that I meant that I torture animals??? What the fuck is wrong with you people? I love animals, I just meant that obviously if I turned into a criminal in this life, I'd do something wrong no matter where I ended up working.

People sure like to assume the worst though... I rob banks, not stab bunnies.

In other news: Today the Wolfman held 27 hostages in an office building, and didn't let them go until he got $100,000 (I think the headline was: “Wolfman? Or Wolfmanager?”.....). I wonder who he got the money from? Right after it was transferred into his account, he was gone. How does someone escape from a 10 story building without leaving a trace? I think his power must have something to do with invisibility. The interesting thing, though, is that not one of the hostages can remember a thing. How they got into the building, anything during the fact, or basically their lives up until the cops came into the room. Were they scared into silence, or was it something to do with the Wolfman's powers?

I kind of want to take a page from his book, at least if no one remembers me I wouldn't have to wear this dumb ass costume. It is literally neon red, and has anyone ever told you how freaking hot spandex can get? I am coated in sweat by the end of every robbery. Maybe I should invest in some of those sweat- wicking undershirts.


	4. January 22, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heeere's where it starts to get interesting~

So the Wolfman visited my house. Well, it really seemed more like I visited him, because he was there sitting on my couch when I walked in. I was scared for three main reasons:

1\. Let me remind you all, this man is called the Wolfman because when he kills people (which he does pretty often, or at least more than I do), it looks like a wolf ripped them apart.

2\. How the fuck did this guy find my house? Did he kill someone for information? Does he know a hacker? What the fuck?

3\. This dude's eyes glow. In. The. Dark.

But fear not! After he was done watching me shit my pants, he started talking, and it turns out he's pretty chill? For a murderer, that is. He said that he just came by to... persuade... me into not spilling his secrets on my blog, and was very happy when I said that I didn't actually know his secrets. He said he's gonna come back periodically and make sure that I'm still being "good", which I'm excited for because a) he is capital G Gorgeous and b) he is the most witty and sarcastic being I have ever met.

Also, he's got a bunch of information about super powers? Like, I had no idea that I could increase my power with training? I honestly thought that that was just for physical powers. Creeperwolf (As I have decided to call him because waiting for someone is the dark is super fucking creepy, no matter how hot you are) says that if I work at it enough I can basically enslave people for life, which is scary but also SUPER FUCKING COOL. It does scare me a little to think of how powerful HE must be though...

You know, I just realized that he's most likely going to read this? And that's kind of embarrassing, but putting my foot in my mouth is what I'm best at, so. (Also, I've already written so much and I don't really feel like starting over and making a whole new blog post.)

So I guess now, because I complained about having a boring life a couple weeks ago, life has gifted me with a crush on a super villain.


	5. January 29, 2015

….... Well. At least now I know for sure that Creeperwolf knows about last week's blog post.

Like I said before, it's my fault, but it still kind of really sucks? Realistically, I knew that someone both gorgeous AND smart would never be interested in me, but it would have been nice to look at his face some more.... Oh, well. It's been a week with no sign of him, but maybe he'll show up sometime soon? I guess there's nothing left to do but wait.

In my more academic pursuits, I have decided to get a college degree! Obviously I'm going to have to do it online (in the interest of keeping secrets secret), but I'm actually really excited? I kinda gave up on school after getting my diploma, but I've always really loved learning. I can't decide 100% on what I want to major in though... biology? Spanish? German and Russian History? There are so many choices! I'll most likely spend the rest of the night making a giant flow chart mapping out all of my options. I figure I can swing getting more than one diploma anyways. After all, that bank money has to go somewhere, right?

You know, the fact that I've kept my identity a secret for so long is kind of odd. After all, I tend to be devastatingly terrible at keeping secrets. I mean, you all knew that, given that you are literally reading my blog right now, where I have confessed to armed robbery countless times. Also meeting up with a serial killer, but I'm not sure if that's a crime? Harboring a fugitive, or something?

Anyways, that's not the point. I mean, I know that I post from a variety of computers to vary my signal or whatever (even an idiot would know to do that), but shouldn't the cops be a liiiittle bit closer to finding out who I am? I'm definitely not the #1 priority, but I still rob banks. Maybe they're more worried about Creeperwolf and his tendency to kidnap hostages....

You know my dad was a cop? I feel like that makes it 10x as weird for me to do things against the law, but what can I say? I've always been a rebel. Would I still be a criminal if he was alive? The world will never know....

 


	6. February 5, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for some background stuff, it'll pick up again next time!

Happy February! I don't really know why, but this has always been my favorite month. Maybe it's how the weather hovers right between warm and cold, maybe it's that all the baby animals start to appear. I also really love the romance of Valentine's day, but I don't really want to talk about that right now...

I signed up for my first online class! Decided to go for psychology, just because I've always been interested in the human brain. Today I learned that people tend to sleep in cycles of REM (Rapid Eye Movement) sleep and N-REM sleep, and if you wake up outside of those cycles you end up super tired and grumpy. I feel like even after I'm fully awake I tend to be tired and grumpy, so I don't know how much changing my sleep schedule will help me now, but hey. Having information is always nice, right?

I also managed to pull off another heist, I think it was two days ago? A jewelry store (gotta mix it up sometimes), and honestly it was super easy. I tend to bring a weapon with me, for safety purposes, but this time I just told myself I was going to rely entirely on my powers. (Mostly I'm just taking the advice that Creeperwolf gave me, hoping that he didn't lie and I actually can strengthen my abilities) I don't know if I actually got any stronger, but I kind of felt like it worked? I obviously got away with it, anyways...

I really miss Creeperwolf (is it weird to still call someone by a nickname you made up even after they've proven that they want nothing to do with you?). I know I'll get over it eventually, I think the romance of the season is just making me wistful...


	7. February 12, 2015

Valentine's Day is on Saturday, and guess which wrongfully named “villain” has a date!!!! As it turns out, Creeperwolf was out of town.... what he was doing he refuses to tell me, but he's back now! And even better, he thinks that my rambling tendencies are, (and I quote!) “Cute!” I know I've only ever met the guy once, but have you ever just felt like you immediately clicked with someone? I don't even know his real name and I can already imagine our life together.

He refuses to tell me what we're going to go do, though, so I don't know how to feel. A little part of me is scared that he's gonna kill me (to prove his villain dominance or something, I don't know), especially because I still have NO IDEA what his powers are. Regeneration? Can he fly? Laser eyes? Who the fuck knows?

On one hand, I kind of want to go sit down at some fancy restaurant where I can't speak the same language as the waiters, and the wine costs my weight in gold (though that might just be because I'm TIRED of eating ramen noodles because, as it turns out, having tons of money still doesn't mean that you can actually cook). On the other hand, maybe a picnic would be cute? Somewhere deep in the forest where no one can see us and we can sit by ourselves and eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (though there go the murder vibes again). I guess I have to leave it up to him, but I'm going to drive myself crazy trying to guess what he's planning for the next two days.

On the college front, I wrote an essay and DID NOT get an F, so go me! College is obviously harder than high school, just like I knew it would be, but no one ever said anything about it being fun? Like, having to learn stuff in high school sucked, but college stuff is just so much more interesting. Maybe it's the fact that the content is for older people? I always felt like people were babying me as a high schooler (and I'm pretty sure that I learned that mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell like fifty freaking times).

Well, it's like 4 AM, and I should probably get to sleep soon (and by that, I mean sit in bed for hours and run through every possible date idea ever in my head), so good night!


	8. February 19, 2015

Welllll, we didn't exactly have a picnic....

Not that that's a bad thing! I actually had a really good time, even though Creeperwolf and I did the most illegal thing I think I've ever done before. Is robbing a museum worse than robbing a bank? I'm about 99% sure that it is.

Oh, and on the subject of Creeperwolf, I learned his real name (as is custom when you go on a first date)! And, because we live in such a huge place and there are at least 100 people that share said name, he has given me permission to start using it on my blog! So, last Saturday, _Peter_ and I went on our date.

So I got ready and Peter came to get me at exactly 7 PM, just like he said he would. He had a really fucking nice Camaro that was actually a little intimidating to climb into. So, we drove to this museum, and here I am thinking “Oh my goodness, this super hot dude just took me to a museum, please take me now” but nooooo, he thought of something so much better. So we walk in to this building (which now that I think about it, why was it so easy for us to walk into a building that was closed and/or held millions of dollars in precious valuables?) and everything is dark and super romantic looking. And Peter grabs my hands and stops me by one of the exhibits and just... kisses me. And I'm not even kidding about this, it was INSTANT chemistry. I have never wanted to sex someone up more than I did right then.

But because we WERE in a very very public place that allegedly had security guards, we decided to hold off on the x-rated activities. Instead, Peter lead me to the Egyptian artifacts section, well- known to be the coolest part of the museum, and asked me what my favorite artifact was. Turns out, this guy is a fucking genius when it comes to history, and basically had a mini-lesson for everything I picked out, so if we're still keeping score that's like plus ten sexy points.

Now we start talking about this giant- ass sarcophagus, and how it's super big and beautiful and he goes “Well, do you want it?” And I start laughing like sure, let me just take this huge fucking artifact and keep it in my house and he PICKS. THE. WHOLE. FREAKING. THING. UP. LIKE. IT. WEIGHS. NOTHING. And cool as a cucumber, says “Alright then, should we get out of here?” And I'm like hell fucking yes, so we start to leave.

This is where the security guards come in. Like two fucking feet before we make it out the front door, these two chubby rent- a- cops run into the room with their fucking batons and make like they're gonna call in the actual police for support, so I start (rationally, I think) freaking out. After all, wouldn't it suck a whole bag of dicks to be arrested and thrown in jail for life on Valentine's Day? So I'm panicking, and Peter just puts the sarcophagus down, calm as shit, and tells me to use my powers. And I did, and it worked??? I got the guards to actually hold the doors open for us while we left. I don't think I've ever been more proud of myself, and it's all thanks to Peter.

So we get the sarcophagus in the car (Which was too big for just the back seat, so we had to put the passenger seat down and have me sit in Peter's lap while he drove. It was super hot, but also super dangerous, even though I feel kind of weird being afraid of danger when I rob banks for a living?) and Peter tells me to wait a minute and leaves. He comes back after like ten minutes, we hop in the car, and he takes off.

This is actually the part of the night that I'm most ashamed of. He ends up driving us to his place, and though I don't usually do this, I was very willing to have sex on our first date. But I walk into his kitchen, and he COOKED US A MEAL that was fucking delicious, and then after a couple glasses of wine we headed upstairs. I won't get into the gritty details (though I'm sure that's what you all want, pervs) but we did have some hot, amazing sex that must have lasted half the night. Then afterward, right before we went to sleep, when my back was pressed against his chest and his arm was curled over my side, Peter told me that he killed the two security guards right before we left. I was... surprised, I guess? I mean, I knew that he killed people, just... they hadn't done anything to resist my powers, you know? They weren't gonna be a problem. But Peter said that they could have remembered us and reported us so I guess I'm glad he had the forethought to prevent me getting arrested.

Anyways, after that we both fell asleep, and by the time I woke up the next morning he was off making breakfast (that he served me in bed like the amazing person that he is), and I finally left his house around noon with his phone number. Since then, we've been texting constantly, and we call each other almost every day.

I don't want to jump the gun or anything, but I think we could make this into a pretty wonderful relationship.


	9. February 26, 2015

Peter and I went on another date last Friday! Nothing too exciting this time, just to go see a movie. It was some horror film (I think), but I spent so long with his tongue down my throat that I don't remember any of the plot. I used to think it was so trashy to make out in the back of a movie theater, and now here I am wishing I could do it again!

I know that I didn't pay any attention to that movie, but I think I still got subconsciously scared by it (is that even possible)? A couple times in the last week I've tried to go to sleep, but some kind of scratching or rustling in the house has kept me up. I know it's just my house settling (which is why I won't get up to check it out, I refuse to be that kind of person), but for some reason I creeps me the fuck out. I guess no more horror movies for me for a while... Peter and I will have to go see some rom-coms instead.

After our date, Peter drove the sarcophagus over to my house, so now it's just in my living room. It matches literally no part of my decor, but I love it a lot. I did just realize yesterday that there's probably a body inside of it, but as long as I don't open it up I should be fine. It's really shiny and glittery, and all it makes me wanna do is go steal more precious artifacts..... I guess no matter how hot he is, Peter isn't the best role model!

In college news, I aced my first test! Getting good grades on things is something that I'm used to, but I actually had to study pretty hard for this exam. This is the reason I only signed up for one class this time. Kind of dipping my toes in the water before I go swim, you know? After this, though, I'm definitely going to sign up for a full schedule of classes. Degree, here I come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you all so much for the subscriptions, comments, etc! Small disclaimer: This fic was written with a severe lack of police knowledge. Have no fear (spoiler!), Stiles will eventually have to deal with some consequences because of his blog, but it'll take quite a while to get to that point~  
> I'll try to keep this about as realistic as I possibly can (while having a fic about super heroes), but just know that sometimes things won't end up quiiiite the way you think they will.


	10. March 5, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the new tags I added! This story gets pretty darn dark and stays that way all the way up to the end, just so y'all know~

I made Peter really mad on Tuesday. It's been two days, and he hasn't texted or called me once.... I'm not really sure how to fix this.

A lot of this is my fault, because I misunderstood our relationship. Usually, I go on dates before I start officially “dating” someone? I didn't know that Peter and I were in a relationship after we slept together. That was probably pretty stupid of me, huh?

So I went out to a club with my friends Catwoman, Scarf, and B (all of which are nicknames). Catwoman really loves to go to bars (she likes to drink and dance like a stripper), and I always end up being the one she dresses up and takes with her because of the fact that I am usually terrible at things like dressing myself to look hot (according to her).

And there was this  _super cute_ guy there, with a razor sharp jawline and green eyes to die for, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to dance, right? Well, this guy buys me a drink and we end up kissing a little bit and drinking a little more and here I am thinking it's normal because I'm dating, but I'm not in a relationship! Peter and I aren't exclusive yet, right? So it's okay if I run my hands through green eyes' hair and grind on him a little, right?

Normally, this is the part where I say that I bet whats his face is freaked out after reading this (or reading the news, or whatever) and finding out that he made out with a super villain. The only problem is, whats his face can't be freaked out because whats his face is dead.

I don't know how he found out where I was, but next thing I know Peter is grabbing my shoulder and dragging me outside. He takes me into some seedy back alley next to the club (have you ever noticed that there's always some seedy alley next to a club? Even if they're in the middle of the freaking city, there's some shady- ass alley with dumpsters and at least two puddles of vomit that no one goes down because you're 100% going to get murdered.) and  _yelling_ at me, demanding to know why I would want to hurt him and if I usually act like a slut at clubs. 

He was throwing quite a bit of language around, but in the interest of not breaking down into tears all over again I'm going to cut some of it out.

So whats his face comes out after us, starts yelling at Peter about how tightly he's holding me and some other kind of drunken nonsense and Peter..... kills him. He lets go of me and freaking CLAWS come out of his hands and he just rips whats his face apart. I really wanted to look away but I couldn't, isn't that the strangest thing? I could feel my breath coming faster and tears run down my face but I just couldn't. Turn. Away.

Peter made it better, after that, I guess? He came and hugged me and blocked my view with his body and let me cry. He said that killing people was something he did, and if I'm going to be a good boyfriend I have to support him. I guess he's right, I wouldn't want to date someone who couldn't deal with me stealing things. He said that I have to think really hard about our relationship and what I want, and he'll be in contact with me. Then he left, and I went home. I told my friends that I felt sick and had to go throw up, and it wasn't really a lie.

And now here we are. I feel really bad, I guess I technically cheated? I'm willing to apologize and accept what he does for a living, but I feel really lonely without him. I'll wait however long it takes, but I hope he comes and talks to me soon.

 


	11. March 12, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so two things I wanted to talk about after reading comments on my last chapter.  
> First thing (which I mentioned down in the comment section) is that there will definitely be abuse between Peter and Stiles. I will say right now that Peter never lays a hand on Stiles, but there is some abuse in the form of Peter cutting ties off until he gets what he wants (like he did last chapter). There is also quite a bit of emotional manipulation, so be warned! I will try my best to write a note talking about what abuse is in that chapter, but I don't want to promise anything and then accidentally forget a warning and squick someone out.  
> Secondly, I really liked the idea of writing something outside of the blog style to give more insight into how Stiles is feeling right when something happens. The only problem is that I've already got most of this story written out in the blog format, and I kind of want to keep it uniform? I was thinking that after this story, I could write kind of a sequel thing. I could possibly write certain scenes/ chapters from Stiles' point of view (since I wouldn't want to rewrite the entire story), OR I could do a sequel with everything from Peter's view? I thought it would be interesting to get info on Peter's thoughts and background, plus people would be able to read more about how Stiles reacts to the stuff he doesn't want to write about in his blog. Let me know which story y'all would rather read!  
> Be warned: This chapter's got the end bit of the manipulation stuff that happened last time.

Peter and I made up. Actually, he showed up right after I made my last blog post and finally let me apologize to him. We agreed that as long as he doesn't judge me for my illegal activities, I won't judge him for his. He also said that of course we're officially dating, and that he's sorry he didn't make it clear. He did want me to say, though, that it's normal for boyfriends to fight, so no one needs to be worried about me, got it? (It's actually kind of hilarious that I have to tell you guys not to be worried about a super villain.)

I did want to clarify, because a few people were confused last week: Catwoman, Scarf, and B aren't criminals per say, but they're definitely not the most morally upstanding citizens. They do, in fact, know what I do for a living, they just don't really care. We've been friends since high school, after all. Also, I think Scarf might be seeing some guy who's also a criminal? Some hacker or something, I'm not 100% sure.

In college news: I'm still maintaining my A in psychology, and though I don't plan to major in it, I really want to take abnormal psych next semester! I might actually minor in it just for fun, I manage to learn something every single class period and it's just an overall fascinating subject! For instance, today I learned that the only difference between a phobia and a fear is that a phobia is considered irrational, while a fear is considered rational. I'm not too sure how much stock I put in that, though, because I feel like shit like arachnophobia is totally and completely reasonable? Like, spiders are creepy little fuckers.

I think I'm going to have to go soon... Peter said that I get to pick the next date, and I have to put enough planning in to make it great! We'll definitely go out to eat (food is non- negotiable thing with me), but after that who knows? A walk in the park? Horseback riding? Bowling? Actually, not bowling because it's the worst thing ever invented, but you get the idea.


	12. March 19, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, in this chapter we've got discussion/accusations of abuse, and some residual emotional stuff from a couple chapters ago~

 

Soooo Peter and I shockingly have quite a few complaints with this article....

  1. Peter would like to say that yes, the police now officially know his FIRST name, but that actually means basically nothing when it comes to catching him. Like I said before, there are so many other Peters in this world, are you planning on interrogating them all?

  2. Maybe I'm kind of a blabbermouth, but I haven't been caught yet, have I? I know better than to let crucial information slip out, no matter how incredibly stupid you all think I am.

  3. There is no “level of abuse” from my and Peter's relationship. It was one isolated incident, we talked about it, and we're all okay now. Everyone has their one trigger, you know? I just happened to hit his, but it's over with.




That's it on the complaints, but I'm really freaking tired of this journalist. I get that it's your job or whatever, but it's my life! I've got enough people (me) writing about it.

As an extra safety measure (not because he doesn't trust me), Peter's decided to read over my stuff before I post it. He said that sometimes he might even put his own little comments in! He's not going to delete anything without us talking about it first, but sometimes I write faster than my brain can think (which could potentially mean disaster). For those of you reading this blog for fun, that means that I kinda sorta have an editor now! I feel like I don't really make a lot of mistakes, but now the ones I do make will be corrected.

Alright, we're done with that little rant now... On to better things: my latest date with Peter! So he picked me up in the Camaro, but wouldn't let me drive to the restaurant (P: That's because you drive like a teenager, dear). We ended up going to an Italian place, mostly because I will eat literally any pasta anywhere. Peter ordered for me, and bought an entire bottle of some kind of wine that I can't even begin to pronounce. I rob banks for a living, but he always insists on paying. It's actually really charming...

Anyways, after dinner we headed out to possibly the most fun thing I've ever done: couples laser tag! It was a little hard to hide Peter's glowing eyes, but as long as we kept running around no one said anything. I was pretty decent (having played more than my fair share of shooting games) but Peter was FREAKING GREAT! He was super fast, and has this weird super agility that lets him flip around on everything like some kind of parkour master. Needless to say, our team won every time.

He gets to pick next week's date, but I'm not really sure how he's gonna beat this (P: You'll see, dear)...

 

 


	13. March 26, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty controlling behavior up in this chapter...  
> Do not read any part of this for any kind of accuracy, you will not fine any :D

He beat me (P: Not literally, of course, which I only say to get the media off of our backs) Not only did we go on that super romantic picnic that I was hoping for back in February, I finally know Peter's power! Are you all ready for this? It's way rare, even for a super power.

Peter isssss (drum roll please....) a werewolf! A creature so rare that people have basically forgotten what they are, so here's your handy little refresher course. It's why I couldn't pinpoint a power, he has like ten of them. Not only does he have super strength/speed, he can shift into a wolf, and kind of a half wolfish creature? (P: A beta shift) Also, he's got super good vision, as well as the ability to see in the dark. Super agility, way upped reflexes, razor sharp claws and teeth, better sense of taste and smell, and he can ALTER PEOPLE'S MEMORIES! Isn't that so freaking cool? No wonder no one's ever remembered who he is after a crime, he literally takes the memories out of their heads. Really, he barely even needs my meager powers.

Anyways, so after he TURNED INTO A WOLF we ran around in the forest for a little bit, then ate our freaking delicious “I'm a professional chef so I'll cook you a five course meal” dinner. Then came the most exciting part of the night....

Peter proposed!!! Well, kind of... really, he just told me about how werewolves are different than other humans, because they see the people they're close to differently? What I'm trying to say is that while I see Peter as my boyfriend, he sees me as his mate (which is kind of like werewolf married, if I'm understanding right). Soooo, since it's really hard for him to be away from me when we're werewolf married, we're going to move in together! Even better for me, I get to move into his place, which means no more cramped closet space and leaky faucets! Plus hopefully his house is quieter, the creaking in my house has started to get really bad lately? I stopped watching horror movies altogether, but I still swear that I can hear breathing in my room....

Even better, now we're going to start “working” together! Though Peter is fully capable of pulling a heist on his own (and getting much more money than me), he says he wants me along because it's good to have a second pair of hands. He also says that it makes him feel better to know that I'm not getting into any trouble during my own heists, isn't he so sweet?

I know that you're not supposed to mix business with pleasure, but somehow I think it just might work out this time!


	14. April 2, 2015

I'm not really sure how to be happy without people thinking that I literally killed this woman... I didn't, okay? I did really hate her, and she was kind of starting to ruin my life, but I've never killed anyone like ever and I don't plan on starting now. Honestly, she was annoying, but I've had to deal with bullies before. And (once again), Peter is NOT abusive. Honestly he's a little hurt that everyone keeps claiming that he is...

Anyway, in better (and more exciting!) news, I finally moved all of my stuff to Peter's place! It took a couple of days, but I finally got all of my belongings inside of the house. I had to throw out a few things (P: Just your ridiculous amounts of comic books and some of your less flattering clothing), but everything else fits like a DREAM.

Another awesome thing about having such an awesome boyfriend: Peter said that he'll use his powers so that no one remembers us committing crimes, so I don't have to wear the red spandex monstrosity I used to call a costume anymore! I really want to burn it (can you even burn spandex? Or would it just melt?), but Peter says that it's better to save that kind of thing for when you get older. He showed me his old costume (which is a sight to see... though let me just say that I don't think I've ever seen anyone that looks good in orange leather), and even though he himself said that it was pretty ugly he looked at it with fondness in his eyes.

Also, I'm gonna get a mask (so that cameras can't pick up our faces). Peter's is super cool, it's a big metal wolf face. You'd think it'd be hard to see/breathe in, but I tried it on and it's actually really comfortable. Peter says that I just have to tell him what I want mine to look like, and he'll get “his guy” right on it.

I can't wait until I have “a guy” to get right on things!

 


	15. April 9, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA The author can't actually figure out if she wants this to be dark or fluffy.

For those of you that don't know (which is everyone except me and apparently Peter), my birthday was yesterday! Not usually very exciting, except that my SUPER AWESOME BOYFRIEND went all fucking out to make sure it was basically the best day ever.

He made the whole thing a surprise (he didn't really have to, given that I had actually kind of forgotten about the day myself, but hey). He started this affair by leading me out to his sexy- ass car, plugging something in to the GPS, and then HANDING ME THE KEYS to this beautiful masterpiece of a vehicle. So after I jump in the front seat, and adjust everything so that it fits my (let's face it) much smaller frame, I drive his sex machine to this restaurant that I have literally never heard of before. We get out, head inside, and there are ALL of my friends. Which is really only three, but still, Peter went way out of his way to find, contact, and gather all the people that I'm close to!

So this restaurant/ diner place sells the BEST burgers I have ever had, along with all you can eat (all you can eat!) curly fries. Basically, I ate myself into a miniature food coma while laughing and talking with my best friends and my super great boyfriend. The best part of the whole night (though I kinda think that every part is the best part of the whole night): Peter totally gets along with all of my friends! Sure, they snarked at each other a hell of a lot, but that's what happens when 99% of the things you say are sarcastic.

After the food, my friends and I went our separate ways (after they paid for everything like the beautiful people that they are). Peter ended up driving us home, mostly just because I was feeling too fat and lazy to do anything. Once we made it back, he pulled out a huge fucking HOMEMADE ice cream cake, because he is a man sent directly from my dreams, and sang happy birthday to me (in French, which holy shit). After more mini food comas, we went upstairs, and proceeded to do birthday themed x- rated activities until well after my birthday technically ended.

All in all? I'd rate my birthday ten out of five stars. Honestly though, he really didn't have to do all of that. Just the fact that he acknowledged my birthday was already impressive enough, but he went above and beyond in celebrating it. I know that people debate the merits of our relationship (which is weird, and you all should stop), but it's shit like this that lets me know Peter and I are gonna last a really long time.


	16. April 16, 2015

Peter and I have decided to officially become mates! (We kind of were already, but according to Peter officially sealing the bond is a lot more special, I guess???) There's a whole list of benefits to us mating, so before we start heading out together on “jobs” we're gonna finally make our bond official. I won't have to become a werewolf (thank god... not that being a wolf is bad or anything, but I can barely control myself just with my one power), but we'll end up being much closer than before.

Basically, when a couple forms a mating bond, they end up infusing their romantic bond with all kinds of mystical powers and shit and making it that much more powerful. After we bond, Peter will be able to tell where I am, how I'm feeling, and even what I'm thinking if we're close to each other and he tries hard enough. I would also be able to share these benefits, but I'd have to let him turn me (which he says is very traumatic for a human, especially one with my powers). Instead, I get added strength and agility from the bond (which is really good for me, given that I am the biggest klutz I know). I'll kind of be able to sense Peter's emotions and general mood? It just won't be nearly as strong as what he'll be able to read from me, given that the only reason I'll be able to do it is because I've already got mind powers. Creating a bond also puts the couple way more in sync, so when we're on jobs we won't be stepping all over each other (I've seen movies with villain duos, and I kinda hope we can be like those acrobatic criminals that focus more on the parkour and looking cool than the actual crime).

I'm not looking forward to the ceremony based on how Peter described it, though. From what he said, we have to bite each other? Hard enough to leave a mark (P: A claim to all other wolves and challengers). Then, I guess he's gonna go slightly feral for a little while, and we're most likely going to have some pretty rough sex. I'm actually pretty scared of getting hurt, but this is like super important to Peter. Plus, think of all the things I'll be able to make him buy me for doing this for him! I'll be able to collect an entire closet full of video games!

Like I've said (like a thousand times by now), I am definitely excited to start working with Peter. Not only is he going to be able to protect me just in case we run into cops or whatever, having people not remember me after a robbery will really help my career (I know it's still a touchy subject, but people like that freaking journalist won't be able to make shit up about me if they don't actually know who I am). The one problem I have, though, is that Peter's probably (P: Definitely) going to end up killing people in front of me? And I know that I said I wouldn't judge him for it, and I don't, but knowing it's happening and actually seeing it happen are two TOTALLY different things. With whats his face, I was already kind of drunk, and everything was kinda crazy, so how am I going to react when I'm in control of myself and I know it's coming?

I'm kind of afraid that I'm going to vomit or do something equally embarrassing. I guess I'll get used to it eventually.... I just wish people didn't have to die for Peter and I to make a living.


	17. April 23, 2015

I've got TONS of stuff to say about the mating ceremony (AKA the best experience I've ever had ever). Usually, this kind of thing is done with a pack, but since Peter doesn't have one right now, it was just us two. (P: Darling, you are my pack) Obviously, as is the tradition with magical bonding spells, we both were stark naked the entire time.

Let me just say that this ritual needs a fuckload of magical spell- type items. We had fucking virgin goat blood, baby bat eyes, newt snot, all kinds of shit that I didn't even know existed (P: Legitimately every single one of those items was an exaggeration). Peter whipped up this disgusting blood- looking concoction and started drawing lines and shit on me, which actually ended up looking pretty awesome? If I were one to ever get full body tats, I'd probably end up going for something like that. I did my very best to draw on him like he drew on me, but I think he ended up looking more like a child's drawing of a tiger....

Anyway, after that was some fancy- schmancy Latin spell that Peter said perfectly and I did my best to stumble through (learning a language, I can do. Speaking that language? Not so much...). It was actually kind of disappointing, as far as spells go? There was no magical poof of smoke, no lights flickered, Satan didn't come up from the underworld to give us our rings of power... (P: So sorry that I didn't invite him, I shall remember next time)

After Peter assures me that the spell is still going right so far, we had to do the whole biting thing that I told everyone about last week. I mean.... it wasn't... as bad as I thought it would be? His bite hurt (A LOT, like OW), but it was over after a couple of seconds. I guess the scar will last forever, which I'm actually not upset about because it looks freaking badass. The bite I left on him is a little less cool looking, given that it was made with human- looking teeth and a weak human jaw, but Peter seems like he really likes it anyway (P: I like anything you give to me, darling). I'm glad that his scar will also last, being the only person who will ever leave a mark on a werewolf is pretty cool.

After the biting, Peter became just as wild as I knew he would. I guess it has something to do with his wolfy side accepting me like his human side already has? Anyway, there was a whoooole lot of sniffing, licking, and tiny little bites that'll last a week on me, but lasted about two seconds on him. The sex was just as rough as I thought it would end up being, but it still wasn't bad? It hurt a little, but not enough to take away from the experience as a whole. Plus, Peter did a lot to help me prepare before the whole thing even got started.

All in all, I'm gonna give the whole mating experience two thumbs up! You all have NO IDEA how great it feels to have a permanent connection with the one you love. I never have to feel alone again, because I will never in my life BE alone again. I'm ridiculously glad that I met Peter, and I'm also ridiculously glad that I started this blog in the first place (given that it was really the reason Peter and I ever got to talking).


	18. April 30, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, thank y'all so much for all of the comments! You're all so sweet :D  
> One thing that I totally didn't ever mention in the story and just left for people to infer: Peter has the power to erase memories, but he has to be able to TOUCH a person to do it. I don't think the difference matters yet, but I know it might get confusing later so there ya go~

So Peter and I just got back from a heist, the most successful robbery that I have ever participated in. We hit a bank, and took home (wait for iiiiiit...)

ONE.

MILLION.

DOLLARS.

I fucking know, right??? I don't even think I've ever owned one million dollars in my life, and now I'm looking at it (IN CASH) on my living room floor! I know that one million isn't nearly the amount that it used to be, Peter already killed my dreams about that (P: I merely said that no, we could not buy and live on an island with that amount of cash). But still, do you know how many video games that is? I could buy the entirety of the Final Fantasy series, plus all of the platforms you need to play them! And, since we did technically get this money illegally, no taxes! (Is that even more illegal? Like, if we stole all this money but paid taxes on it, would we go to jail for less time? I actually think so, I'm like 99% sure that that's how they caught Al Capone. Speaking of Al Capone, did you know that he died of dementia caused by untreated syphilis? There's your psychology fun fact of the day!)

Peter had to kill a guy, which obviously still makes me uncomfortable, but I mean relatively? One life is a SMALL price to pay for so much money.... I mean, who's to say he was a good person anyways? Maybe he kicked puppies in his free time. Maybe he actually WANTED to die??? (Okay, that's reaching a little, but just let me have whatever I can use to try and enjoy this money without guilt. After all, if they're gonna treat me like a super villain, I'm sure as hell going to act like one.)

Oh, and more semi-exciting news (I should have started with this and said the money stuff at the end...), my mask came in! Obviously, or we wouldn't have gone on the job.... But it's fucking AWESOME! I decided to stick with Peter's “forest animal” theme, and got a fox head. Not only are they cute and fluffy (but still potentially dangerous), but they're also fun loving and super smart! I figured it was a good description of both of our personalities. While Peter is more regal, serious, and feral, I'm more hyper and playful. The snarling fox mask doesn't really show that playfulness off, but as long as I know what it stands for....

I feel like a million dollars (honestly, I just like typing that out) will keep us afloat for a while, but I know that Peter is going to want to go out on another job before the next few weeks are up. I usually focus on the money I get from a robbery, whereas he likes the adrenaline that breaking the law and running from the cops gives him. Honestly? I don't really mind, given how great our sex always is after a heist....


	19. May 7, 2015

Ta-daaa! Just in case any of you thought that I was lying about our (one million dollar!!!) heist, here's the very sarcastic news article. Here's a news flash for the cops though: You can actually look at a security guard's name tag to find an identity, just because the face is ruined doesn't mean you have to give up all hope of finding a name. (P: In addition, the bank supervisor could simply have looked through the records to see who was on duty at the time....)

Also, I'm loving the blatant gotcha journalism that this suuuper salty author is trying to pass off as news. I get that I'm a villain, and obviously don't get a vote, but come on, keep your opinions out of your articles! Maybe your friend died or whatever (which I still maintain that I had nothing to do with), but it's super sloppy to let your emotions get mixed up in your work. It's actually kind of the same thing with me and my job: if I stop and think about all the people that need the money I'm taking, I'll feel too bad to follow through with the robbery. Then, I don't get to eat anything but cold poptarts for a month. Business is business (though with Peter I get tons of business AND pleasure * wink wink *)

On the college front: Had another test, got another A. I know that going to college in and of itself is supposed to be a major accomplishment, but the better I am at it the more I expect perfection? Like, now I'm like “Sure, I got an A on this test, but I get A's on all my tests... What's next?” I'm hoping that taking a full schedule of classes next semester will help boost my self esteem a little bit (is it even a lack of self esteem that's the problem? Or is it too much self esteem? I feel like, as a psych student, I should know this). Peter's actually been really nice about the whole thing. Whenever I get a good grade, he makes extra sure to tell me how special and smart I am. He also tends to make an extra special meal for me when I do something REALLY good! (P: It's not very hard to make your favorite meals, you eat anything that has curly fries as a side.) The way to my heart truly is through my stomach.

Psychology fact of the day: After Pavlov proved that you could condition a dog to salivate at the sound of a bell, other psychologist dudes wanted to see if you could condition humans to do stuff. So this guy named Watson (who was kind of a huge douche) wanted to see if you could condition fear into people. He took a baby called Little Albert, and gave him a white rat to play with. Every time Albert touched the white rat, Watson would bang this steel pipe, make a super loud noise, and scare the shit out of this little baby. He did this so much that eventually Albert screamed and cried at the sight of anything even the slightest bit white or fuzzy. From that point on, the poor kid wouldn't touch dogs, bunnies, rats, and was even terrified of a man dressed as Santa Claus. That experiment is actually one of the reasons human experimentation is so limited today, because people got so mad that Watson was allowed to psychologically harm an infant. Even in science, life isn't all sunshine and roses...

Alright, last totally random topic of the day! How do you all feel about my (P: Our) new super villain team name? Personally, I think it's kinda badass. “The Fairytale Thieves” sound like a duo straight out of a fantasy novel. I feel like our masks kind of fit the theme as well, talking animals and stuff? I don't know, I guess I kind of have to like anything that isn't Little Red. Plus, I maybe just kind of like the fact that I'm part of something that's more than one person...

 


	20. May 14, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry I didn't post on Saturday, I ended up having to run approximately 60,000 errands =_=  
> Nothing *too* important in this chapter, so it's pretty short this time around.

…... I did the thing. My curiosity got the very best of me, and I opened the sarcophagus. I knooooow that I said I wouldn't but having to stare at it wondering all day was killing me, and we all know terrible my self- control is.

So this is where it starts to get weird. Firstly, there actually was not a body in it (I kinda want to write a strongly worded letter to the museum for false advertising or something), but there was something else. A camera? Like a surveillance camera, and a tiiiiiny little hole that I found in the lid. Which is twice as confusing, because doesn't that mean that the museum could see where the sarcophagus was at all times? Even if they couldn't locate it just by sight, wouldn't they at least have been able to find the camera? Did they just not care that their priceless fucking artifact was stolen? Why would they not want to report me to the police? Very curious.... (P: Maybe the camera was shut off, or doesn't work outside of its marked zone. I would just close the sarcophagus and leave it be, it's obviously not going to do you any harm.)

In other news, I'm trying to get Peter to buy us a pet. He's very against it right now, but I've been told that I can be pretty persuasive (wink wink). I know that there's no way we could get a dog, and probably not even a cat (something to do with his wolfy side eating them or something, which would upset me greatly), but maybe like a ferret or something? Something little that could stay in its cage and be chill while Peter and I went out on our jobs. Honestly, I just really want something to cuddle when Peter's not here... sometimes he has to leave for a couple days (on “business,” he says) and I have to stay here and feel crippling loneliness. I'm pretty sure that mates are supposed to stay together like all the freaking time, but I do think that a pet would make me feel better about him being gone.


	21. May 21, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the part of this story where I was like "oh shoot, I should probs give this an outline" and made it have an actual plot! Huzzah!

Peter and I went on a special date/lesson last Tuesday!

We started out going to this super swanky French place. Did you know Peter speaks perfect French? I certainly did not... (P: C'est un langage simple) He ended up ordering for me, which he gets bonus points for because I probably would've ended up getting some odd snail concoction. We got fancy food, and fancy wine, and after dinner we got some kind of fancy chocolate dessert! Aaaand Peter paid for everything (like he usually does) which is still very attractive to me even though we really share all of our money?

So after part one of our date (which, realistically, could have been the entire date on its own) we ended up driving out to the forest. Have you ever noticed that 99% of the time when I'm with Peter we end up going out to a forest? It's got to be something to do with his wolfy senses feeling at home in the wild (P: I resent that). We parked, I grabbed our special picnic blanket out of the backseat, and I start setting it up, expecting some kind of picnic or something, right? Well, Peter opens up the trunk of his hella fancy expensive car (which has been sitting in various parking lots for HOURS at this point) and pulls out some random fucking dude! Out of the trunk of his fucking car!

And I'm freaking out, thinking that he's gonna kill this guy to do some kind of magical blood spell right then and there, and he just calm as fuck goes, “Okay, so you wanted to work on your powers, right?” Which I did, to be fair, so unties the dude's hands and feet and basically tells me to go nuts.

The thing about wanting to do something really bad is that, when you actually get the chance to do it, you immediately run out of inspiration. I've been wanting to know the full extent of my powers for years, but once I actually had a chance to sit there and try them, I had no idea what to even start with! I did know, though, that if I left the dude for too long he'd end up running away. So I pushed my way into his mind (which is never actually as hard as it sounds) and got him to stand up. He tried running his mouth off, just your usual “I'm gonna kill you let go of me you bastard you're dead” bullshit, so I took care of that and stopped his mouth as well. After that, I made him run around a few times, do some jumping jacks, just enough to see what his body was actually capable of, and then I had some fun with it.

Did you know that, even if the body doesn't think it can do it, a normal twenty- something year old male can do a full split without anything breaking? I sure didn't... Also, the human body can hang upside down from a tree for a good ten minutes without passing out. I did a few more exercises like that (making Splits McGee do backflips, breakdance, etc.) before Peter and I realized that I am pretty freaking powerful. I didn't make him do anything to really hurt himself or anyone he loved, so we're not sure if that would be more difficult for me, but as it is I have more than enough power to make the cops let us pass by them in the middle of a robbery. After we decided it was time to go, I might have made a tiiiiiny mistake....

As Peter was grabbing the blanket and preparing to tie Splits back up again, I got hasty and let my influence slip from his mind, leaving the guy free to his own will. Splits, who had spent the entire night SAFELY being led through a very beneficial workout, decided that he didn't like someone else thinking for him (though let's be honest, how much thinking does he really do all on his own?). He got pissed, and decided that punching me in the face would be good revenge for me taking his mind control virginity. Well, for those of you who haven't been reading this blog since it started in January, I am mated to a very violent werewolf who doesn't really appreciate it when his significant other is assaulted by random college kids. So Peter, reacting to his own rage and my sudden blink of fear, kiiiind of ripped the kid's head off of his body.

And I know, death is really sad, and it was a really violent way to go, and we probably could have talked this kid out of punching me, but I'm kind of glad Peter did it? Like, I still hate death, but we don't know for sure that Splits would have stopped after punching me, maybe he could have taken a knife or something and done some serious damage? And it's not really fair to get mad at Peter for doing something to stop someone from hurting me, as long as it's not for his own personal gain. I'm glad that I have a mate who's so willing to keep me safe, even if it's at the cost of another human's life.

So it was a very interesting date, and even though it ended in a loooot of bloodshed, I still had fun. Honestly, I'm also really relieved to find out that my powers aren't as insignificant as I thought they were, now I don't have to worry about pulling my own weight when Peter and I go on jobs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hang upside down for ten minutes....


	22. May 28, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I love trashy reality shows, so Peter does as well~

I took my midterm today! I'm not going to get a grade for a while (I was told that it'll take a week, which usually means it's gonna take about a month), but I'm pretty sure I aced it. I studied my ass of for a solid week, I even convinced Peter to take a break from his trashy reality TV to quiz me with flash cards, so I sure as hell deserve an A. As a reward for finishing my first ever big scary college test, Peter took me out to the mall to go on a little shopping spree (which was the perfect way to alleviate my testing headache).

The thing about constantly having more than enough money is that whenever I see something I want, I end up buying it immediately (or technically Peter buys it, given that he's stopped my access to any of our funds) (P: I just don't want you to have to worry about petty things like finances, you're too pretty). Whenever we go to the mall, because I have everything that I want, I always just end up going crazy with impulse buys. The stores usually switch out their merchandise fairly often, so it's nice to always walk in and find something different. Peter has put a stop to my constant intake of graphic tees, but I'm always welcome to get comic books, new video games, board/ card games, etc.

See, when I was a kid, I HATED playing board games with my friends. They were so BORING, plus there was always some four player gamecube game that everyone could have a hell of a lot more fun with. Now, though? If I can convince him after dinner, Peter and I tend to play some kind of board game every night. I'm not really sure what changed, but now there's no better feeling than getting a glass of wine, turning up the tunes, and playing some Monopoly. We usually end up betting on who wins, though my prizes tend to be chore- oriented while Peter's are all blatantly sexual.

Which is really kind of weird, when you think about it, because if you looked at us you'd think that our roles would be switched. I've always been a fairly sexual person, while Peter definitely seems like the more domestic partner (when he's not killing people). And yet, somehow, I've ended up as kind of a glorified housewife. I clean and shop for groceries (though Peter does the cooking, given that otherwise we'll both die of food poisoning) while Peter is out on “business,” and he's always the one to suggest new kinky stuff in the bedroom. So, while his reward is getting to break out his new gigantic glass dildo, mine tends to be not having to do the wash for a few days.

Weirdly though, we kinda work as a couple. I used to think that I would resent anyone who tried to make me a stay- at- home partner, but I've never loved anyone more than I love Peter (P: And I than you, my dear). I guess that all it takes is the right person to make you willing to put up with anything in order to stay with them.


	23. June 4, 2015

Okay, so this is kind of a shock.... I knew that Peter was doing SOMETHING nefarious during his “business trips,” but I had no idea that it was something like this. This is the hard part of today's blog: The part where everyone goes “Oh my gosh Stiles, you finally have to leave him! He can't abuse you if you're gone, and obviously if you stay he's going to snap and kill you! He's a crazy person and you're better off without him!” (P: You'd think he's exaggerating, but that's exactly how some of these “moral” people sound)

To these people, I'm actually going to have to say no. I'm not going to leave Peter, I'm not going to move out of the country and start my life over again, and here's why: I love Peter, and as you all know, we're mates. Am I mad that he kept this from me? A little bit, sure. Am I going to expect total honesty and no more secrets for the duration of our relationship? You bet your ass. But there's something that people seem to keep forgetting, and that is the fact that I am also a freaking super villain. I know I tried to fight the moniker at first, but honestly? I've always known that I'm not really a good person. I rob banks for a fucking living, after all. Who am I to say that I deserve better than Peter because I'm more “moral” than him?

I actually think that a couple months ago I would have left him for this. After all, killing people used to be a really hard limit for me? Maybe it's because of my dad, but I know that when I first started this whole villain thing I got upset even thinking about taking someone's life. Now, though? I still don't think I'd actually kill someone, but I don't have as much of a problem being around someone who does? I knew that Peter had to kill people that tried to interfere with our jobs, and that I was reluctantly fine with, but even now that I know he's killed normal innocent people I still can't really hold it against him. It's kind of like I'm totally apathetic... I'm not enthusiastic for anyone to die, but I'm not going to beat myself up about it. I know that sounds kind of harsh, but I feel like you have to be kind of harsh to stay in the business I'm in, you know?

It's not that I don't care (I know it's still a dead human being), but... I don't care? Like, if I try to sit here and empathize with every person who's ever died I'll never be able to move on with my life. I'm definitely never going to be okay with helping to kill someone, but I'm not going to cut someone out of my life for doing it. In addition, Peter is actually doing his best to protect me and help us stay out of police custody? So I really don't see the point in punishing him for it.

Last thing for today, I am going to once again reiterate that Peter would literally rather DIE than hurt me (P: Sounds melodramatic, but it's absolutely true). We're mates, and I get that regular people don't understand what that means (and saying werewolf married doesn't really help, because it's more emotional than a regular marriage), but you all really have to trust me on this. There is something deep down inside Peter, even further down that a human conscious, that stops him from even thinking about injuring me. So fear not everyone, your Stiles will remain safe for the foreseeable future!

 


	24. June 11, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler chapter before we get back to plot, but I kind of really like it~

I don't really have a lot to write about today (not a whole bunch going on in my life after what happened last week), so I've decided to dedicate this blog post to the top ten FAQ's (that won't get us arrested) about Peter!

  1. Do your powers depend on the location/ phase of the moon?




Actually they do not, though this is a common misconception. A lot of the things Hollywood has said about werewolves are false, as a matter of fact. My powers are always at the same level, they don't even differ between daytime and nighttime.

  1. What is your favorite thing about Stiles?




I'm afraid I can't answer this question. One of the best things about having a mate is that every thing is your favorite thing about them. I could wax lyrical about his looks, how his beautiful eyes light up when he grins at his own stupid jokes. On the other hand, I would feel the need to give equal praise to his sharp wit and ability to think his way out of any situation.

  1. What do you do when you're not “on the job?”




Usually if I'm not out and about, I am spending time with my dear Stiles. Sometimes we watch television, sometimes we just sit and listen to music. I often like to cook for him, though there are only so many opportunities to do that. As of late, I rather enjoy playing those silly card and board games with him.

  1. How did you get started as a super villain?




It's quite a boring story, not driven by rage or lust for revenge or anything like that. I simply went to college, got a multitude of degrees, and decided that I was intellectually superior to my peers. Afterward, I figured that I needn't obey something as petty as a law, so I stopped. The need to kill naturally came from my wolf, a bloodthirsty creature by nature, and I figured that it was less frustrating for me to let it do as it pleased.

  1. How did you become a werewolf?




Also a boring story. Unlike Hollywood's odd insistence that one can be turned into a werewolf with a bite, I was simply born with the powers. I have never actually encountered a wolf that was bitten and “turned,” I don't believe you can catch anything but an infection from a bite.

  1. What does your wolf form look like?




Mostly like a normal wolf, I suppose. The only difference is that I am around twice the size of a modern Gray Wolf. My eyes tend to glow a deep red, as is customary for werewolves, and my fur is black. Kind of boring, if you ask me.

  1. What are your favorite TV shows/ movies?




I feel like I bring down my IQ quite a bit every time I watch, but I very much enjoy reality television. Something about the drama greatly appeals to me. I have to be picky when I watch, however, because my dear Stiles detests it and will do anything he can to distract me.

  1. What is your perfect date?




Right now, anything that involves my dear Stiles. I know that this will not sate his readers, however, so I will go with anything that involves nature in some way. Like Stiles has said before, my wolf very much enjoys being out in the wilderness. Something like a picnic in the forest or swimming in a lake would be very appealing to me.

  1. Why don't you want Stiles getting a pet?




It's not that I don't wish happiness for Stiles, I simply want to keep his attention on me. I'm afraid that I'm a fairly jealous man, and I prefer to have my mate focus on keeping me happy, as opposed to keeping a small animal alive. In addition, a cat or dog would sense my wolf and feel threatened, so we would constantly be attacking each other.

  1. Are you and Stiles ever going to get married?




Though Stiles' “werewolf marriage” metaphor was lacking in some respects, it was an apt enough description. If Stiles later wishes to have a formal ceremony and invite his friends to see him get married, I will have no problem with it. As of right now, though, I feel no need to get married with silly human tradition.

 

Well, there you have it! I kept some questions out because they were asking for too much information (or just plain rude, do you all kiss your mothers with those mouths?). I thought it might be good for a few of you to see Peter like I see him. Once you get to know him, he's actually not such a bad guy!


	25. June 18, 2015

There's only about a month left of my psychology class, and I am so excited! Also scared, because if I totally fuck up this final there's always the possibility that I'll fail the class, but Peter has assured me time and time again that I'm gonna make it. Really, understanding psychology concepts isn't all that hard, it's remembering the names and dates that really gets me. I'm hoping that this test is gonna be mostly multiple choice... I CAN do short answer and essay questions, but that definitely doesn't mean that I want to.

I'm so lucky that Peter's such a great mate... not only does he totally understand when I need to be alone to study or do homework, he's always more than willing to help me run through flashcards when I need them. He's also taken a couple of psych classes throughout his lifetime, so he can usually explain concepts that I'm having trouble understanding.

Yesterday, though, he insisted that I take a break and go let off some steam with him. He actually suggested that we go out with my friends again, saying that I'd be okay to drink and party as long as he was there to watch over me. I called everyone and we all went to a bar together, and even though they'd only met once before, everyone hit it off perfectly! I was a little worried that they'd judge me for what I've talked about on my blog (you know, his murderous tendencies.... or his giant age difference.... or his REALITY TV), but they were totally chill! I'm glad that everyone got along, hopefully I can convince him to come out with me more often. Obviously I love staying at home and hanging out with him, but sometimes I feel a little stir- crazy.

Sorry this is such a short entry, I decided that it'd be easier for me to start studying for my finals now, instead of waiting until the last minute. When I was in high school, I'd cram for finals the night before, and it always left me grumpy and tired (sometimes for the rest of the week). Hopefully after my class ends I'll be able to write more... at least until I totally load up on classes! Peter says that he's not sure I'll be able to handle a full class load, but I'm sure I can take it.


	26. June 25, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies, we've got a little manipulation and some pretty intense arguing in this chapter~

So I've been sleeping on the couch for FOUR DAYS. Want to know why? After all of the craziness that's been happening with Peter and I in the last month, I though it would be a good bonding activity for us to go on a job together. We haven't really needed the money since our (million dollar!) heist, but I figured that we work really well together, plus it couldn't hurt to spend some more time together, right?

So I set up this whoooole fucking heist because I love my mate and I just want to be around him. I pick the perfect bank (I feel like eventually we're going to run out of banks to hit, and what'll we do then?) and painstakingly plan out every detail so that we won't get caught because even though Peter's a werewolf I like to make jobs as easy as possible for him.

And we get to this fucking bank and steal some fucking money (not a whole bunch, just like five thousand, because this is really just for us to bond some more) and we're about to make it out when this fucking guard decides to throw a wrench in our plans and stop us because he wants to be a fucking hero. And this dumbass stands with his fucking feet shoulder width apart and his hands on his hips and proudly declares that he's already called the cops and they're on their way over.

Well of course Peter isn't happy about this, but neither one of us was really worried about getting caught. Given our combined powers, I'm pretty sure that we're just about invincible at this point? So I'm good to let this weirdo go, but Peter decides that he needs to die for being petulant or some shit. And I'm totally fine with that, like I said I don't really care about who lives or dies.

And then.

And THEN.

My fucking bastard of a mate decides that all of a fucking sudden, he needs help to kill this hapless citizen! And WHO does he ask for help, despite my constant insistence that I will NEVER actually have a hand in killing a human being? That's right, fucking ME, and the dick even has the gall to get angry at me when I refuse! He goes all, “But Stiiiiiles, I want your heeeeeelp, you're supposed to looooove me,” and I'm just sitting here like “??? I do love you??? But I don't want to kill anyone??? What the fuck?” And he gets pissed, claws the guy's throat open (perfectly well without my assistance, I might add) and storms out to his car. And so I go out, expecting a silent car ride home, to find out the bastard left WITHOUT ME!

And I march my sorry ass home, dodging fucking cop cars, to find his smug furry ass parked on the couch, watching Bridezillas or some shit. And I go, “what the fuck was that?” (which I feel is a perfectly reasonable question to my MATE who LEFT ME IN A BANK PARKING LOT) and he just turns and shrugs a little, which is pretty much the worst reaction he could've had to my rage.

So I started yelling, and then he started yelling, and we must've screamed at each other for a whole fucking hour before he just turned and was like “You know what? Enjoy the fucking couch.” And so here I've been, sleeping on the couch while my douchebag of a mate lives it up on our bed. For FOUR NIGHTS, and he hasn't even apologized once! Goddddddd, I do love him, but he sure as hell knows how to piss me the fuck off.

..... Great, so just now he slammed open our door, walked past me, and stormed out of the house. I'm sure he heard my angry typing and is trying to avoid yet another argument that I'm ready to slam down on his ass. Joke's on him, though. Because I'm going to be waiting all night for him to come home.

Honestly, at this point, I really just want to make up. I really miss him, and spending four nights away from my mate has really taken a toll on me. (I will say that writing all of this out really helped me to vent my anger) I'll wait for him to come home, calmly explain how I feel, and everything will turn out fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... or will it?


	27. July 2, 2015

Peter never came home.

I waited and waited and waited until my eyes could barely stay open and he still never came back and then the next thing I knew I was waking up and he still wasn't home. It's been a week, and he hasn't visited, texted, answered my calls, anything. I can't believe I started all of this with a stupid argument! You know what happens when mates don't see each other for a week? I can barely get out of bed without feeling like every single one of my ribs is broken.

I have to get up, though. If I don't keep the house clean, cook meals every night, make sure his favorite shows are recorded, he'll never come back. I stay in the house all day, too, just to make sure I don't miss him walking in. We're almost out of food, but what if he sees I'm not here and leaves? I miss him so much...

It's weird how much everything changes when your mate leaves you. Lines from movies that I thought were hilarious when I was with him don't even get a chuckle out of me anymore. I actually have stopped watching movies for now (at least until he gets back) because I feel so bad that I'm sitting instead of working to make the house better for his return. It's kind of shocking, actually.... Before, I was convinced that I just couldn't cook, and yet here I am making full on meals for Peter. It's amazing what love can make you capable of.

It's also really weird that I notice all kinds of things that I didn't when Peter was here? For instance, remember how my old place used to settle really creepily, and I always swore that I could hear breathing? Now that Peter's gone, I hear almost the EXACT same noises before I'm about to drop off to sleep. I tried sleeping in our bed to see if it was different in there, but I end up hearing the same stuff.

I swear, if Peter comes back I'll never stop apologizing. Looking back, the entire argument seems pretty stupid anyways? Like, it wasn't like he was expecting me to stab the guy, he just wanted me to use my powers to help him out. Really, he was being a good guy and trying to help me strengthen my mind.

So Peter, if you're reading this? I'm really really sorry, and I really really love you. Please come back home? I swear I'll never yell at you like that again, and next time you want me to help you out I'll listen no matter what you need me to do, promise.


	28. July 9, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear everyone who wanted Peter to get his and feel remorseful for how he treated Stiles,  
> I am so sorry...  
> Also, there's some pretty intense emotional manipulation going on in this here chapter.

Everything is fine now! Peter read my last blog, came straight home, and finally let me apologize! He even complimented my cleaning and let me cook for him, and even though he said that my food isn't as good as his (given that he's basically a professional chef), he appreciated the thought behind it.

I did have to prove myself, though, in order for him to fully trust me again. So he took me out to the forest and pulled some chick out of his trunk (I never thought that I'd end up saying that sentence once, let alone twice in my life). He said he wanted me to hold her down and knock her out with my power so that she'd be easier for Peter to kill.

Before you all go jumping down my throats, though, keep in mind that this was a bad news chick. Peter told me about some of the things she's done, and holy shit does it make me look like a fucking power ranger. So he untied the chick, and I felt my way into her mind and stopped her before she ran off. She didn't even have memory of the horrible shit she did, it was so bad that her own brain had to repress it from her....

So after I immobilized the chick, I knock her out. That was a kind of compromise Peter and I came up with. I didn't have to make her freeze and watch her own death, I just had to make it so that she couldn't run away from Peter when it was time for him to kill her. I had to watch her die, but like I said before, I don't care as much about death as I used to. And it actually wasn't that bad? Messy as hell, sure (Peter really needs to work on his table manners), but I didn't feel too bad about it. She was basically the scum of the earth, like I said.

And it worked out for me, anyways, because literally the second he was done Peter was sweeter to me than he's ever been. All cuddly and kissy and talking about how great I had been, and honestly, if that's what it takes to make him proud of me, it's absolutely worth it. Even better than being endlessly praised and doted on (though that was pretty great, don't get me wrong) was the fact that after we got back home everything went back to normal. Peter cooked us a great dinner, we had dessert, and we ended the day watching a sappy romantic comedy on the couch. All of our time apart made us that much more desperate to touch each other, and we ended up having some of the most emotional sex I've ever had. You wouldn't know it from looking at me, though, given that I am COATED in bite marks. I kind of look like an extra in a bad vampire movie....

I know that a lot of people don't like Peter, and I know that a lot of people are going to be mad at him for giving me space, but I honestly feel like that's what we needed to grow? Couples are supposed to fight, after all, and at least he walked away instead of insulting or injuring me.  
I know that he truly loves and cares about me, and at the end of the day that's all that matters.


	29. July 16, 2015

As a reward for proving myself to Peter last week, he let me pick anything I wanted to do today! It's gonna be a pretty special night... I've got movies, games, and a special new toy (wink wink).

Before all that, though, he promised he'd help me study, becauseeee (dun da da dunnnn) my final is this weekend! I made it an entire semester without fucking up enough to fail! To be fair, the semester isn't over yet, but between my epic amounts of study time and Peter's kick-ass flashcards I'm more than sure that I'll make it. It really helps that this is an interesting subject, I think if I got stuck with calculus or some boring shit like that I might've failed on the first day. I know I can't get through all of college coasting on a bunch of fun classes, but hopefully I'll be able to take enough to keep myself from wanting to die. I asked Peter about his college experience, and while he said he had fun (obviously, since he went back and got fifteen thousand degrees) he also said that it was a lot of really hard work. He said that I wouldn't have as much time to spend with him as I do now, so I'm not really sure what I want to do? Maybe I'll just take on half of a regular course load, so that I'll still have plenty of time for him.

I am really glad that we've got a steady stream of money, though, because college is fucking EXPENSIVE! Not only does it cost an insane amount of money to even sign up for a class, the books are more than a hundred each. EACH! I don't even understand why a college education costs so much compared to high school! Do these people even want me to graduate?

Peter says not to worry about it, though, that he'll take care of everything for me. He's so sweet, I'm glad that he puts such care into making sure I'm comfortable. Ever since my dad died, I've had problems with anxiety and stress levels, so it's good that I have someone to watch out for me. I try to take care of myself, but it's so easy to let a wave of apprehension wash over me and carry me away. If I'm totally honest, sometimes I just kind of shut my brain off and let Peter take over for me for a while. Is that bad? (P: Of course not, darling. I want to help you just as much as you need the help.)

I actually have to go pretty soon... if I let myself keep typing I'll be here all night, and then Peter and I won 't be able to get to all of the fun shit I have planned for us. I just really wanted to get all of this stress out while I had the words in my head. You'd think that having to keep to a blogging deadline would up my stress even more, but surprisingly it actually really helps me to vent. Maybe it's because I only have to write once a week?


	30. July 23, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry........

I PASSED! I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED!

I took my psych final, aced the fuck out of it, and passed the entire class with an A! I am so freaking proud of myself! (P: As am I, my genius fox)

I started that final scared of what was going to happen, and after five freaking minutes I knew that I was home free. There wasn't a single question on the damn thing that I didn't 100% know the answer to. I knocked the essay out of the park, and even got extra credit for answering the bonus short answer questions! Godddddd, I'm so great!

On that note, though, I am sad to say that my college career has come to an end. I did really well in this class, and I really enjoyed it, but Peter and I have been talking and we're not really sure that I'm ready to take on a full college schedule. He says that if I want I can pick up where I left off later, but I'm not really sure if I'll want to. After all, I want to be able to dedicate my time to Peter, and I can't do that if I'm studying 24/7 can I?

And anyways, I can always abuse the fuck out of the Netflix documentary section if I want extra knowledge. Really, in my line of work, I'm not gonna need a college degree anyway, so Peter and I don't really feel the need to keep wasting our money on books and classes. Now, instead of paying for a math class, we can go play some laser tag or go on a romantic horse ride!

Peter is going to help me with working out my powers, so it's kind of like I'm in a mini- college with him anyway. (Mmmmm, Professor Peter.....) I'm not gonna lie and say that I wasn't looking forward to a college life, but I do understand that this is a better plan in the long run. Besides, if I really really miss it I do have express permission to rejoin the school!

Peter's planning on taking me out to a celebratory dinner tonight, so I probably have to sign off soon. He says it's a new place (which is so exciting, I feel like we usually end up eating at the same three restaurants), and it's fancy enough for me to have to break out my old suit. I feel kind of like a kid wearing it, especially next to Peter (who, of course, looks like a sexier James Bond).

I'm hoping for some good Italian? Or maybe Korean.... Whatever he picks, I'm sure I'm going to love it. Sometimes I swear this man knows me better than I know myself....


	31. July 30, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, so sorry I'm late! It's college application season D:  
> Kind of a fluffier chapter, all things considered~

Well, I really owe Peter now.... he bought me a pet! He went out all freaking day, came home with a box (which he said was a reward for “being so good this past month”), and when I opened it out popped the most adorable freaking turtle I've ever seen! Well.... “popped out” is a bit of an understatement, it's more like he moved one of his legs slightly to the left.... but still! He is so cute and I love him with all of my heart. I have decided to name him Bowser, for he will be big and strong when he grows up.

In addition to my sweet little darling Bowser, Peter got me the most kickass tank! It's got hella plants and rocks and shit, with a cute little plastic palm tree right in the middle. The whole thing looks kind of like an island in the middle of the ocean, with plenty of water so that Bowser can swim around and enjoy his life. We also got him a little plastic ball, but I'm not sure whether or not turtles play with toys? I think they're more likely to just sit and chill (guess I've got some research to do tonight)...

I know that turtles usually seem like pretty lame pets, and it's certainly no cat or dog, but Bowser's actually a pretty chill little dude. He doesn't bite when I pick him up, and he's docile enough that I can put him down on the floor and let him wander around while I'm cleaning or whatever. I do have to be extra cautious to watch where I step (I watched an episode of a show on Netflix once where this dude accidentally ran over a turtle in his car, and now the image is forever stuck in my head), but other than that it's nice to have someone to talk to when Peter's gone.

The fact that Peter went out of his way to buy this pet for me also lets me know that he really cares? I mean, I obviously knew that already (mates, duh), but he didn't actually have to go get Bowser? He had already said no pets, and I wasn't ever going to bring it up again. I guess it's just the fact that he values things that I want over his own comfort, it's so sweet of him. I have to make sure to be extra nice to him for, like, ever! Although he did make a rule that Bowser's not allowed to sleep in our bed with us... maybe I can get him to change his mind eventually? He's not nearly as in love with my turtle-y friend as I am right now, but I'm sure that after to more than a week he'll love Bowser just as much as I do.


	32. August 6, 2015

Last Saturday Peter took me on THE BEST DATE IN THE WORLD. Which I kind of feel like I say after every single date, but this one actually was the best!!! We went to the freaking PLANETARIUM that I barely even knew existed!

See, I've always more than loved science, but things that don't involve life usually don't interest me. Things like forensics, biology, even bioethics hold my interest, while hunks of rock and clouds usually don't. So, given that space is made up of rocks and empty space (and aliens, but that's a discussion for another time) I had never paid very much attention to it before. I was still excited when we pulled up into the parking lot, though, because any mate that is willing to take you to a big science dome is pretty fucking awesome.

The thing about astronomy, though, is that it's not JUST about space, and the thing about space is that it's not JUST full of rocks and emptiness. Space, first of all, is full of all KINDS of wacky shit, plus there are hundreds of thousands of galaxy clusters just like ours (I repeat: aliens). And astronomy isn't just about studying all of these other galaxies (though even that would be pretty cool), it talks about everything from friction in space to all the batshit crazy motions that the Earth goes through, even down to why we have leap years. So here's this entire subject that I've been ignoring because I didn't research it enough, and it turns out it's probably the coolest fucking thing maybe ever???

I feel like a lot of people are actually surprised to hear me geek out about science. And sure, I guess a super villain wouldn't be the first person you'd expect to be fascinated by academic concepts (plus, people seem to think I'm kind of ditzy? Is this because of that news article where they talk about how much info they think I let slip?), but it's 2015 guys. I think we should be a liiiiittle bit past people judging me based on one tiny part of my personality. The only reason I even started doing crime was because I needed the money, it's not like I've been a total degenerate for my entire life...

Anyways, I'm hoping stuff between Peter and I stays good for a while. I know that this date was partially another reward for going along with helping him to kill people, but I also hope that working together will make us closer as a couple. I guess that sounds kind of dumb, given that we live together and we're already werewolf married. Still, though, I guess it never hurts to look towards the future?

 


	33. August 13, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise as soon as winter break hits I'll go back to my regular schedule, until then I'll update when I can~  
> I do want to say, though, because a lot of people keep mentioning it: this is NOT gonna end on a good note. I don't want y'all to hang on for the whole story thinking "Oh, things'll get better for Stiles, right?" They will NOT. Keep in mind, this story is marked as dark for a reason. No one's gonna come save Stiles, and he definitely will not save himself.

Guys, I did something REALLY bad today. I feel worse than I've ever felt before, and I'm sure I look even worse than that. Peter left a while ago and hasn't come back yet, and I'm just so scared.

So today was a regular day, and I was having a good time? And I though “Hey, Peter's gonna be home a little later than usual, what's the harm in splurging a little?” and ordered a pizza. I figured it'd be nice to take a little break from cooking and eat some junk food for once, you know? And then I fucked up, I fucked up SO BAD.

The pizza guy shows up at my door, and he looks nice and young (like a teen, maybe a young adult?), all bright- eyed and bushy- tailed. And I, because I'm stupid and dumb and an idiot forgot my FUCKING CASH inside, right on my living room coffee table. So I go run to get it, but I didn't wanna be rude so I invited the dude in so that he didn't have to stand outside my door like a fucking creeper.

The only problem? I have a GIANT FUCKING SARCOPHAGUS inside my goddamned house! How does anyone fucking forget something like that??? This guy (who probably read the news, or even this blog, who the fuck knows?) recognized it and went white as a sheet. He looked like he was going to run, and I didn't want that! He would've gone straight to the cops, and they would've come and arrested Peter and I, and we would've spent the rest of our lives in prison and never seen each other again. Mates DIE if they're kept apart from each other, and I couldn't live without Peter! So I freaked out and I tried to use my powers to stop him from moving at least until I had more time to think.

….. And then he died.

HE DIED. I fucking killed this guy because I don't have enough control over my goddamned powers to fucking keep someone alive! This was a human being, a totally normal person with a life and a job and friends, maybe a significant other, and it's all GONE now, because I just HAD to have pizza. I could almost feel it, too. I had control of his mind, so I could feel it when everything just... stopped. Have you ever squeezed a water balloon and had it pop in your hand? That's kind of what feeling this guy die felt like, like I squeezed to hard and POPPED HIS LIFE.

After that I flipped out, tried everything I could to reanimate this dude (pounding on his chest, breathing into his lungs, even just trying to use my powers to get everything up and running again) but nothing worked. I must have been freaking out and running around for hours, because the next thing I remember is Peter showing up. He was so helpful, so fucking calm, and he got me settled down within ten minutes. He got me a blanket, put me on the couch, and turned some movie on. I have absolutely no idea what it was, I've never spaced out so badly in my entire life. He left after saying he'd “take care of everything,” whatever the fuck that means. I imagine he'll hide the body somewhere, do something to throw people off of our trail? I guess I'm not really helping by writing about it, but he'll take care of the cops if they show up. I'm lucky to have someone willing to work that hard just to keep a monster like me safe.

I can't believe this. I wish more than anything that I could go to sleep and have this all be a nightmare, but I know that it won't work. I thought that writing this blog post might make me feel better, but seeing what I did in writing is a thousand times worse. I'm going to bed.


	34. August 20, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think "yeah, I'm a good person," and then I look at what I put poor Stiles through....

If it were up to me I would skip this blog post, but Peter says I have to get over what happened. (P: It's been an entire week, dear, you have to get up and move on with your life.) He says that I've been moping too much since last Thursday, and I haven't had the energy to argue with him. I imagine this is what it's like to slowly lose your sight: I feel like every day more and more of my vision is going black. Before this, I could see everything that was happening. Now, I only have the ability to focus on one object at a time, while everything else fades into the background.

Peter tells me that it gets better after this, that he was almost the same way after he first killed someone, but is that even what I want? I don't think that I deserve to have a clear conscious: I ENDED a life! There are tons of people that I've affected, people who had to lose over half of their memories because I can't control myself when I get scared! I apparently have the emotional stability of a fucking baby. Honestly, if I didn't have Peter I don't know how I'd fucking live with myself. Say what you want about him, but he's the most morally supportive person I've ever met.

I wonder what my father would think of me? He was killed a few years ago by some drunk with a gun while he was on call. From what they told me (which wasn't a whole lot) he went to arrest some guy for being intoxicated in public, and it got him a bullet between the eyes. How much would he hate me, if he saw me right now? Not only have I dedicated my entire life to breaking the law, I've actually killed someone. Peter says that he'd understand, blood is thicker than water, blah blah blah, but I know my father. I know that he wouldn't have hesitated to arrest me for the shit that I'm pulling.

Do I deserve to get arrested now? I guess that's a stupid question, because I've deserved to get put behind bars since the second I walked in to my first bank. But now, after everything that's happened, I almost want the cops to put me away. At least then I could kind of atone for what I've done? I kind of think that it would make me feel better, but I've heard that no one really knows what jail is like until they've been there. I think that I could make it, but maybe the other inmates would beat me into a bloody pulp the second I got there. (P: I would protect you, sweetheart)

I actually thought about calling the cops on myself for a while. Really, the only reason I haven't is because there's a good freaking chance that they'd take Peter in, too. I'm not saying that he hasn't done bad things, but I think he should have the choice of whether or not to alert the police, right? Plus, I know how incredibly disappointed he'd be in me. He's been there for me for so long now, I really just want to make him proud of me. This is really creepy, when I think about it, but I kind of think of him as a replacement dad? Not like I want to play baseball and have him call me “sport,” but I just want him to say the uplifting things my father would say to me if he were still alive. Plus, he is rather old.... (P: Well, that's not very nice)


	35. August 27, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, apparently "my schedule is gonna be crazy" means "I'm gonna take a month long break"..... sorry about that  
> BUT, I'm back now, and I'm almost finished writing out this whole story, which means I'll be able to start on the sequel pretty soon! So there is that~  
> For everyone concerned about the police accuracy in this fic, HAVE NO FEAR! It will be addressed, that's all I'm gonna say >:D

Peter has kept me in a FLURRY of activity in the past week (and I don't take the word “flurry” lightly). We've gone to see movies, visited museums, gone to the aquarium, played laser tag, and even gone to an arcade! Did you know that Peter is the absolute WORST at those car games where you sit in the special chair and drive with a steering wheel? Neither did I (P: To be fair, I'm not the one who sits and plays video games all day long)...

All I ever talk about is how sweet and kind and gorgeous Peter is, but he really helped me through a difficult time this past week. Obviously, it's not like the pizza dude was really destined for great things, but the feeling of killing someone really freaked me out for a little while. Having Peter around constantly, telling me why it wasn't such a bad thing that I did, really helped me out mentally. I was totally beating myself up over a good- for- nothing punk kid who probably smoked weed and harassed chicks in his free time!

I don't want people to think that that means I'm not sorry. I really, really am, but if I keep hating myself for this one small act I'll never get on with my life. I keep trying to think about how I literally had no connection to this kid (besides the pizza, which really doesn't even matter), so isn't it kind of strange to spend the rest of my life sad about killing him? (P: Exactly, that's how I tend to think about my victims as well)

I'm definitely not going to jump at the chance to kill anyone else, believe me, but I think that I can finally stop hating myself for this. I know that a lot of people are going to criticize me for not being more upset, but what do you all want from me? Should I never leave my house again? Should I stay in mourning for the rest of my life, always wearing black and refusing to eat? It's time for me to grow as a person, and move the fuck on.

In happier news, Bowser's still doing totally fine! Peter helped to take care of him in my worst moments last week, and I think that they really started to bond! (P: Not really, I still dislike the small, smelly thing) We bought him a nice big rock and put it right under his heat lamp so that he can sunbathe just like his daddy (though I tend to burn more than tan....). I read somewhere that he's supposed to get a little bigger sometime in the near future, but I'm kind of hoping that he stays around the same size? I've put so much time and effort into making his tank perfect, and my laziness insists that I shouldn't have to do it again...


	36. September 3, 2015

I guess these journalists really aren't pulling any of their punches, huh? Maybe I deserve a little bit of scolding, but this is just plain mean. Not to mention, whoever wrote this totally pulled my quote WAAAAY out of context, and isn't that hella bad for a journalist person to do? I guess the news is known for being really biased, but you'd think that a city paper would be able to control itself.

I've been talking with Peter about all of this, and he says that I'm allowed to feel like this article is unfair. I felt really remorseful about this dude's death for such a long time, you know? Honestly, it wasn't really my fault. On one hand I'm sad that someone hates me so damn much, but on the other hand I'm just really fucking pissed. How dare this dude judge me? How dare he read my sad “I'm doing nothing but sitting and crying” posts and still decide that I need to feel worse about myself? Newspapers were created to let people know what's happening in the world, not broadcast some random person's opinion about current events. Also, what the fuck is up with this bounty that Peter and I now have over our heads? Fucking $100,000 just for a piece of information? (P: Although really, $100,000 dollars is not a ton of money, especially if the person who has it has to pay taxes) What if some joker comes in and goes “They're both male and they live in this town,” are the cops gonna give them the money? How are they going to fact check whatever statements someone makes? Could I literally walk into a police station and make 100 grand giving fake details about myself? I respect my dad more than anything, but I feel like cops can be fucking idiots sometimes...

I'm also just pissed about how, even though this is the first really bad thing I've done (other than robbing banks and shit, but who was I hurting?), people have been assuming the worst about me since I fucking started this. The Sheriff said that whole bullshit thing about “rooting” for me, but they've totally been saying I'd do something like this since somewhere around fucking February! I will admit, most of this (P: Totally unfounded) criticism came when I started seeing Peter, but they still just assumed I'd roll over and let him make me do whatever terrible things he wanted. Do they just not think I have a spine??? Pisses me the fuck off...

Honestly, the more people that look down on me and say that I'm a terrible person there are, the more I want to prove them right. After all, what's the point in trying to please people when they're going to find faults with whatever I do? I'm just going to make myself miserable if I try to please everyone... And it's not like they've ever done anything for me, right? They took my father, my life, my job, tried to take my Peter (P: Good fucking luck with that one.)

You know what? Fuck them. If they want a murderous psychotic super villain, they'll get a murderous psychotic super villain.


	37. September 10, 2015

Remind me to never rob a store ever again...

Last Tuesday, Peter and I decided to rob a store instead of a bank. Mostly just to mix it up, but also just to get some merch, ya know? Of course we took money, but we also just grabbed whatever stuff we wanted and ran. It was actually kind of thrilling, I think I get why rich white teenagers are so obsessed with shoplifting.

Ok, but that's not even sort of the point. The thing is, with some of the more popular and costly stores, there tends to be quite a bit of security? Turns out, even when you don't see an actual guard there someone might still be on duty. The other thing about these rent a cops is that they're usually pretty well armed (which, isn't that a little ridiculous? Like, it's not like you're guarding a horde of diamonds, are you really willing to shoot a sixteen year old over a couple of stolen shirts?). So this giant burly guy runs out in front of Peter and I, cuts us off, and points his big ass gun right at Peter's head. Given that this dude had no idea who we were, I think it was a little excessive, but whatever.

So I got scared, which I think was totally justified (P: Of course it was, dear, and I would have done the same for you). This dude goes to rush at Peter, and I maybe might have killed him? Nothing super gory or anything, but I did have to go into his mind and feel him die. Have I talked about how incredibly fucking terrible that feels? I know that I have, but I feel the need to reiterate it.

The only thing is... it wasn't as bad this time? I'm still sad and kinda disgusted with myself, but it's not nearly as bad as last time (P: Thank goodness, I love you too much to see you hurting like that).... I feel bad about not feeling bad, though. I know that most things get better with time, but I feel like murder shouldn't be included in that? I guess it makes sense, given that I'm literally a super villain, and maybe I just have a lot of pent up rage, but killing is hard. Not to sound like a dick, but I'm not too sure how Peter can go to sleep at night.

Maybe I'll end up like him? I don't want to kill again, but at this point I guess I will if I absolutely have to. Nothing like what Peter does, but I swore to myself that I would keep him safe, and if I have to kill someone to do that then it's absolutely worth it.

 


	38. September 17, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some heavy censorship in this chap. Not too sure if that counts as manipulation, but I'm gonna put it here just in case~

So remember how I wasn't really freaking out about killing someone last week? Fear not, because I've spent approximately the last three days fucking obsessing over it (P: He's really not joking, it's all he has been talking about). In those past days, I have come to the conclusion that I am actual human garbage.

God, how could I not feel terrible about taking ANOTHER human's life. Like it's not bad enough that I've already killed someone, I decided that a whole other person had to die??? Who the fuck does that? My father is probably looking down on me from wherever he is and sobbing (P: Or, and bear with me, he's looking at you and is happy because he knows what a beautiful, smart, funny, wonderful person that you are, and he knows that this does not define you). I can't believe that I was actually OKAY with MURDERING someone....

Am I slowly becoming a monster, or have I secretly been one this entire time? (P: Take it from an actual monster, darling, all you are becoming is a more and more wonderful) Was the media right about me from the beginning? What if I've always had this terrible ugly thing right underneath my skin and no matter how my life had turned out it would've eventually come to the surface?

Sometimes I wonder if my life would have been easier if I had just graduated high school, gone to college, and become an attorney or some other boring shit like that. I'd probably have a house, a cute dog, maybe a couple of kids? (P: Though, you would not have me, which would not work out just because we are simply destined to be together) Maybe my dad would even still be alive, not just silently hating me from above.

(P: I'm going to cut the rest of this post off, because it only consists of more questioning and self- pity. Stiles, you are and have always been a fantastic person, friend, and mate, and there's no reason to make yourself miserable based on what other people think of you. Honestly, you really have no right to be feeling like this at all. You should know by now that you can't please everyone without destroying yourself. All you need to worry about is pleasing me, and all you have to do in order to accomplish that is get your head out of your ass and stop worrying about other people's ill- conceived notions of morality. We will pick this back up next week if you can write a post without crying.)


	39. September 24, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone! Not only have I finished writing this story completely, I've already written the first three chapters of the sequel~  
> It's only going to be twelve chapters, but each one is significantly longer than the ones in this fic :)

All of you can fuck right off. I swear to god, I make these posts talking about how sorry I am about killing people and how terrible I feel, and you all take the opportunity to shit all over me??? It's all “Oh Stiles, you piece of shit, how dare you” and “I don't give a fuck if you have feelings, let me count the ways you're an asshole” like have you never heard of not kicking a guy when he's down?

Let me just say, though, those of you that compared me to Hitler last time (which, really?) aren't gonna like this story very much. You see, earlier today, Peter decided to take me out on a date as a reward for getting out of last week's funk. We brought a couple board games and took them out to the forest to play and hangout. Peter brought some food and wine, and it was gonna be a super chill evening.

Some random teen punk apparently decided otherwise, and came crashing through our clearing with a loaded gun, screaming something about people chasing her or some shit? (P: No one was, so I assume that drugs had a huge hand in her little show) Well, this random- ass chick decides that pointing her gun at Peter and demanding that he tell her where the treasure was (???) was a good idea. As we all know, pointing weapons at Peter kinda hits a major trigger for me, so I had to go ahead and make sure that he was protected.

This time I just made her shoot herself, considering that would be easier to clean up. We could just leave the body there, we wouldn't have to touch any evidence, and the cops would take one look at all the drugs running through her system and draw the logical conclusion that she was not all right in the head. (P: You are so smart, and I appreciate that you took the time to ensure that I would not have to put as much work in as I usually do.)

And that was it... no breakdown ending in tears, no Peter needing to console me for hours on end, nothing. I needed to protect my mate, and I did it successfully. A girl had to die, and that sucks, but if it means I helped to rid the world of another dangerous future criminal, then I'm glad that I did it. I know that a lot of people are gonna shit all over me (again) for this, but you know what? I'm not fucking sorry, and maybe that makes me a monster or whatever, but I don't give a shit anymore. I would kill a hundred punk- ass teenagers if it meant that Peter and I could both return home safely and cuddle until we fell asleep.


	40. October 1, 2015

I got quite a bit of hate for my last post, which doesn't surprise me, but I also almost DOUBLED in the number of people that follow my blog? Which leads me to ask who's worse: The crazy super villain, or the civilian that watches his every move for their own sick entertainment? Just something to think about...

With that being said: HAPPY FIRST DAY OF HALLOWEEN!!! This is my favorite holiday in the history of ever and I'm sooooo fucking excited to celebrate this year. Right now, I've got a person- sized box of decorations that Peter and I are gonna spread around our place as soon as I'm done writing this. I've decided I'm gonna watch a different horror movie every night (which I know I said I wouldn't do, but HALLOWEEN). At the very least Peter fucking loves horror movies (P: I just enjoy watching the gore), so he'll pressure me into watching everything if I try to weenie out. Tonight's movie: The Human Centipede! I really don't want to do this....

On the topic of horror, Peter and I figured out something hella creepy/cool (depending on which side you're on) with my powers. He actually brought someone home this time, which was kinda weird (P: And risky, I know, but Stiles and I are both concerned that the more time we spend in the forest, the easier it will be for the cops to find us). The chick was dead when he got here, and I was reasonably confused, cuz why in the world would he need me if the body was taken care of, right? Well, he's like “I wanna try a thing” (P: I do not sound even remotely like that) and asks me to ANIMATE THE DEAD BODY??? And I'm like “uh no lol maybe not” but he pressured me into it a little, and the crazy thing is that it actually WORKED?

I'm not saying I could make this chick (do I still call the body a chick when the person is dead? Peter says no but I dunno) dance the tango but I could definitely make her move around fairly decently? Kind of like Weekend at Bernie's, for those of you who get the reference. I played around with it for a little while, but after about twenty minutes it got kind of creepy....

Obviously this isn't a power that I'm gonna use often, but it's nice to know that I have the option if I ever choose to use it. I'm still not exactly sure what I could DO with a power like this, but I'm sure that I'll think of a practical use eventually (P: And I have a few ideas that we could try out....).


	41. October 8, 2015

Peter has come clean with me about some pretty creepy shit..... I'd never leave him, but I must admit that I came close to asking for a break in our relationship. Apparently, he's been watching me for a while now (and by “a while,” I mean pretty much since the beginning of the year). The camera in the sarcophagus? Turns out it wasn't the museum's, it was Peter's.... now his insistence that I stop asking questions kind of makes sense (P: Though, realistically, I think a small part of you suspected what was going on, and you ignored it.).

He promises that he hasn't used it in months, but who knows? He could technically be lying. I guess there's no reason to worry, given that I haven't actually done anything wrong, but it is a little creeptastic thinking about someone constantly watching everything you do. I'm a little hurt, too... shouldn't Peter trust me enough to leave me alone during the day? I guess I should be appreciative that he's so protective of me, and at least he would know immediately if I ever got hurt or someone broke in.

I think maybe I'll just stop thinking about it for now. It's over with anyway, so there's no point sitting and ruminating about it for the rest of my life. In addition, I don't really think it's fair to be mad at him for something he did such a long time ago. God knows that there's shit I've done that I would never do again, and Peter would never hold anything like that against me.

On a totally different topic: here's the Bowser update nobody asked for! I know most of you probably don't care, but I love talking about my little man (P: Be careful, I might get jealous). For those of you who were wondering, Bowser's doing totally fine. He's eating well, exercising all the time, and he gets plenty of Stiles play time. I saw this picture of the internet of this person that tied a balloon around their tiny turtle so that he could walk around the house without getting lost, and I think I might try that with my little guy. I'm not too sure if turtles can get bored, but I'm sure he'd like to wander around a bigger space regardless.

Other than Bowser and Peter, I don't have too much going on in my life right now... Maybe it's time for a shopping spree? Having new clothes and video games usually cures my boredom for at least a couple of days....


	42. October 15, 2015

Yesterday I pushed my powers to the limit in the most intense display of necromancing (is that even a word? Dictionary says no) I have ever seen in my entire life.

Here, let me set the scene for you: Peter and I were sitting on the couch when we thought, “hey, we haven't robbed anywhere in a while (which is kind of a lie, but fuck it), let's go!”

We picked a place, and everything was going super normal (almost boring, which is a little concerning. If robbing shit is boring, where am I gonna go next to get my thrills?) until the very end. Turns out, the whole city is getting kind of concerned what with Peter and me robbing and killing the whole city, so they've wayyy upped their security. No one told us this, of course, so you can imagine our surprise when we walked out of this robbery and were faced with at least five locked and fucking loaded rent a cops practically drooling at the opportunity to mow us down. Total honesty, I was kind of freaking out, but Peter was calm as hell (like usual) and just goes “kill the civilians.”

Well, who am I to say no to Peter? So I kill some of these people (maybe five to seven- ish?) and I'm like “what, are we gonna distract the cops and make a run for it?” and then PURE FUCKING GENIUS comes out of Peter's mouth. He was kind of a dick when he said it, kind of like he was disappointed in me for not thinking of it first.... but calm as hell, he goes “Stiles. The bodies.” and it fucking CLICKED.

So I, with my super special powers of animation, fucking pick the bodies up and make a shield of death!!! With my mind!!! Like, I realize that this is probably horrifying to normal people, but do you understand how freaking COOL that was? It was like we walked straight out of a freaking badass anime! Honestly though, I don't even think we needed it as a shield, the cops were so horrified I'm 99% sure that they stopped shooting for the rest of the time it took Peter and I to get the fuck out of there. So we dipped, and made it back home, and sure we got hella loot but I think that the real treasure was my new strength (P: I suppose you won't have a problem with me taking the cash then)...

Who knows what powers I'm gonna unlock next? I could rule the fucking world.


	43. October 22, 2015

Soooo short update today, I think I'm gonna have to dedicate most of my day to soothing my hubby.

Right in the middle of my lunch, the light of my life stormed in to our house and slammed the door. From the few grunts that I got before he stomped off to our room, I managed to ascertain that someone cut Peter off in traffic, and there was some kind of accident? I guess that he didn't wanna stay and get caught by the cops that would inevitably show up, so he had to leave his baby (not me, the car)  and run. Even if he hadn't left it, though, I feel like it was probably totaled...

I'm actually a little concerned now? I thought that there was no possible way that the cops would be able to find Peter and I, but if he's worried about them showing up to an accident and recognizing him then I should probably be more careful... Has he been lying when he says he's taking care of it? I don't want to have to worry about getting picked up by the fuzz when I go to get groceries. Maybe we'll have to stop robbing and killing people? (Though honestly, I'm not sure that we're capable of stopping now.... I think that Peter and I have based too much of our relationship on crime, if we stop we might fall apart)

I don't even want to think about this right now, I'm too busy trying to plan shit for Halloween. October is my favorite month literally just because of Halloween, and my friends and I always do a HELLA huge party. I'm hoping to get Peter to do a cute coupley costume with me, but he seems to think that he's not gonna dress up. Like hell I'm gonna let him show up in normal clothes...

Well, I'm pretty sure that Peter just punched a hole in our bedroom wall, so now's as good a time as any to sign off. Maybe if I calm him down with sex he'll be willing to match costumes with me!


	44. October 29, 2015

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO PETER!!! (P: Thank you, darling)

Peter's birthday was two days ago, and I had to get him a fucking awesome present since he refused to let me plan a party for him. I knew that he was still super upset about losing his car so I, officially the best mate ever, “found” him a BEAUTIFUL dark green '67 Mustang. God, it's soooo nice, I might just have to convince him to let me drive it sometimes... (P: Not a chance, sweetheart)

Honestly, for being such a nice car, it wasn't all that difficult to acquire. All I had to do was drive by a couple farms in our shitty rent- a -car until I found the right old redneck guy, get rid of him and any other shmucks on the property, and drive off in it. Those old farmers don't believe in technology, either, so there's no fucking way they're gonna be able to identify me from a video recording or any shit like that. Sure, it's a pretty recognizable car, but I'm pretty much banking on the fact that they're not gonna stop EVERY fucking person driving a Ford until they find me. Even if they do, Peter's still willing to take care of it before we get arrested (P: Definitely, dear).

I find it interesting that it's only been like eight months and I'm basically totally different than I was in January. I don't usually like to go back through my other blog entries (mostly because I get super embarrassed about the shit I did/said), but it's hard not to remember a time where I would have completely disowned anyone who killed people, let alone tried to convince me to kill. Now I'm doing it all on my own, for the sole purpose of getting someone I love a freaking birthday present. Should I be disgusted with myself? Maybe I am, and I've just buried my feelings so far down that I don't recognize it anymore. All I know is, I've never felt happier and more loved than I do now.

I almost forgot, I got Peter one more present. I won't go too far into detail, but I will say this: Peter's been using it almost constantly, and I didn't know that I would look so good in black lace. With that, I think I'm being summoned once again, so I'll have to go. I'll be back next week with details about the Halloween party (which, thanks to my great present skills, Peter and I will definitely be matching at), so I'll see ya!


	45. November 5, 2015

HALLOWEEN

WAS

AWESOME!

Ohhhh my god, Peter and I were SO CUTE together! I made the cutest Harley Quinn to his Joker, we were getting compliments all fucking night! Obviously Halloween would have been perfect no matter how shitty the party was, but the fact that it went sooooo well really helped me out. Everyone showed up, no one had to die, it was so greattttttt.

There was one thing that kinda sucked, though? All of my friends were there, and apparently they've decided that Peter and I aren't “good for each other,” and I'm just like what the fuck? Who the hell would go up to a very obviously happy couple and tell them that they should probably break up? I haven't even seen any of them in a hella long time, and those are the first words that come out of their mouths??? They're all “Ohhhh, Stiles, we miss you, we're worried about you, waaaahhhhh”like I can't see STRAIGHT THROUGH all of their bullshit. (P: Maybe you should try to distance yourself from them if they've decided to try and influence our relationship.)

Maybe I would have agreed with them when I was still struggling with this new relationship (which I feel like the scum of the earth for saying, by the way), but at this point this personality is who I am. It's not like I would go back to the scared innocent Stiles that I was in the spring if Peter and I were to separate. Honestly, I'd most likely go crazy and get much, much worse, so maybe they should be happy for the Stiles they have? I think a lot of people want to judge and change me without being grateful for the fact that I'm not MUCH worse. I guess that's why Peter and I fit so well: I understand his emotions, and he understands that I'm doing the best I can.

I feel like I should probably start changing myself for my own good, though... I'm still really worried about this whole cop situation. Do you even know how long I'd be in prison if I get caught now? Peter might be able to handle it in there, but I know for a fact that it would be hell for me. I know that he said he'll always take care of everything, but what if he slips up? (P: You worry far too much about things out of your control, darling) I don't know if I can do anything to make the cops like me more at this point, but I can definitely stop breaking the law and making them like me less... probably.


	46. November 12, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry I missed last Saturday, but I'm back!  
> This chap is definitely filler, and super short, but we'll get back to actual plot next time~

One of my number one dreams was realized the other day: I finally got a cool, scary, video game-ish weapon of my very own! Peter doesn't want me constantly having to tire myself out by using my powers when we go on jobs, so he got me a super deadly looking metal bat full of nails? It's only for close combat, and I don't know how long it's gonna hold up, but I'd sure as hell be scared of it. This way, not only will I be less tired after a robbery, I'll be able to save my powers until we really need them, making me more powerful than ever. I'm a little concerned that it'll be too recognizable a weapon, but Peter has once again assured me that he'll “take care of everything,” so I can't really do anything other than trust him.

Have you ever listened to badass music and planned out a fake music video in your head? I've been doing that with every rock song ever made, imagining me and my bat fucking shit up. I know that it's just for my protection, and with Peter already protecting me it's very unlikely that I'll even have to use it, but goddamn if I don't feel invincible with this thing.

It might be safer for me to have a gun, but I've always hated them. A bat feels more personal, like in the middle ages when knights would stand off with swords. A gun is so clinical and cold, one second someone's alive and standing thirty feet away, and the next they're dead at your feet. I'd rather feel someone die, even though that sounds really creepy. It's almost like I know them, you know? Like if I'm there physically causing their death, I have a connection with them and can keep their legacy going. Probably stupid, but whatever. I'm glad Peter understands me, that's all that matters.


	47. November 19, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between September and November The Fairy Thieves became The Fairytale Thieves.... just go with it

Reeeeaaaallllly?

REEEEAAALLLLYY?

Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously? Have I woken up and been transported into some alternate fucking universe where people can make up their own damn science, AS WELL AS their own unsubstantiated news stories? Has no one else noticed that these people have NO BASIS for the bullshit they're spewing??? Can I sue for libel without getting arrested? Probably not, I guess.... But GODDDDD I'm so angry! Stockholm Syndrome??? Really??? That doesn't even make any fucking sense, first of all... I could leave Peter at any time I fucking wanted to, I've never been forced to stay in this relationship! I don't know what people don't understand about the goddamned word “mates,” but apparently it's the most difficult concept on the face of this Earth!

Another thing, Peter has NEVER manipulated me into being “evil” or whatever the fuck. Guess what, I've always fucking been like this! No one can suddenly turn evil, it's kind of a trait that you already have to have in order for you to do bad shit. He hasn't been pressuring me to kill people, either. IN FACT, he actually said that he's surprised (and a little scared, but mostly turned on, I think) that I enjoy killing people so much. Sure I used to avoid it like the plague, but there's a little something called personal growth that affects each and every one of us... maybe I just avoided it because I subconsciously knew how much I'd enjoy it, not that anyone wants to hear the rational reasoning behind anything I fucking do!

I'm half tempted to go find this fucking reporter, but I promised to be on my best behavior in order to avoid getting put in prison. My goodness though, I'd love to see their brains splattered across my bat. I can feel my palms itching whenever I think about killing, and I almost have to physically tie myself down to stop from getting up and finding them. Maybe once the cops calm their tits and let Peter and I live our lives I'll head out, so I'd watch my back if I were you.


	48. November 26, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DARK! DARK! DARK! DARK! DARK!

I know that I struggled with all of that “Am I a monster? Oh noooo,” stuff before, but now I think I've really transformed into a fucking animal. Yesterday was a full moon, and Peter and I went hunting. Apparently he's wayyyy more powerful when the moon's out, so he wanted to go out and bask in it, and who am I to tell my hubby no? It was pretty fun, we killed everything we came across and left a literal trail of blood throughout the forest. People, animals, whatever, the police are gonna have a field day trying to figure out which pieces belong to which body. My only complaint? We had to keep moving, so I had to kill fast. I couldn't really enjoy it like I wanted to.

I wonder if the people I come into contact with on a daily basis know that they're confronting a predator. I could rip any of them apart solely with the power of my mind, and they would have no way to protect themselves. I wonder if they know that the only reason I don't is that I refuse to be separated from Peter. If I knew that we would stay together in jail, I wouldn't give a single shit about who I killed or where I killed them.

Honestly, I'm completely unstoppable at this point, and I wonder if even prison could keep my mate and I apart. I would just kill anyone that got between us. I'm a god, and they are useless ants trying to dodge my giant feet. I would crush them all in a second, if he asked me to. I might do it anyway.

Enough about that, though, cuz I think I'm getting a little too angered and intense, judging by Peter's face. It's fantastic that I have him to help calm me, or I probably would have done something ridiculously stupid by now. Even after us being together so long, he still has to cut certain things out of my blogs because I'm pretty damn bad at censoring myself. I know that I can get pretty mean and say some violent stuff, but I love him more than anything in this world.


	49. December 3, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially in the last month of this fic! Just a few more weeks...  
> This chapter is pretty long, but is mostly filler... sorry!

This is a public apology, apparently last week's blog was a little... intense... for some of my more skittish viewers. Sometimes when I'm mad or excited I just kind of type without censoring myself, and I usually write out some pretty intense emotional stuff until I feel better. Peter helped to calm me down and explained why people might be a little upset with me, so I do sincerely apologize for sounding like I was about to slaughter the population of the entire world.

Moving on from that, I've received quite a few requests for the top ten FAQ's about, well, me! I don't really know what you guys could possibly ask about me that I haven't already revealed over the course of this blog, but I promise to answer as truthfully as I can without getting arrested!

  1. What's your favorite food?




I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CURLY FRIES

  1. What kind of music do you listen to?




My music taste is kinda all over the place... I really like alternative and classic rock, but I'm also down to listen to pop and techno if it's on. Something I can dance to, definitely. (P: If you can call flailing your arms and jumping like a maniac “dancing”...)

  1. How many people did you date before Peter?




In the interest of Peter not making his “grr angry” face next to me right now, I won't say... let's just say not a whole lot.

  1. What are your favorite video games?




Well, anything Nintendo... I really like Pokemon? But then I also love Zelda games... Maybe Dance Central? This is a hard one.....

  1. If you could be any animal, what would you be?




I'll have to say a fox. They're so small and cute, but also hella jumpy (just like me!). They're pretty smart, too, not to toot my own horn.

  1. What's the coolest fantasy animal?




FUCKING. DRAGONS. ALL. DAY. EVERY. DAY.

  1. Star Wars or Star Trek?




Star Wars man, I grew up with those fucking movies. Darth Maul is my shit yo.

  1. What are your hobbies?




Uhm, I kind of just chill with Peter in my free time, so whatever he wants to do. I will say that I'm the champion of binge watching though, and I do love me a good board game.

  1. If you were to get Bowser a friend, what animal would it be?




I'm trying to convince Peter to go for a ferret right now, but no dice. They're so cute, little snake cats. I'd have to come up with a good Mario name, though... maybe Goomba? (P: 1. No 2. That's the worst name for a ferret I have ever heard.)

  1. What does your ideal guy look like?




Aaaaand here's growly Peter again. I think it's best if I skip this one too, sorry!


	50. December 10, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it looks like I'm going to only be posting once a week until the end of this story, which is only a few more chapters anyways. I think once I'm done with this I might take around a month to finish up the sequel, then I will probably only post once a week with that one as well (it'll have fewer chapters, but they are significantly longer than the ones in this story so far).

Well this blog has a slight tone change from last week's Q and A session.... Peter and I maaaaay have gone a little overboard on our last heist? And by a little overboard, I mean that I kind of got overexcited and killed every person in the bank while we were escaping, which must have been around fifty? Maybe a hundred? I wasn't exactly counting bodies as we were booking it the fuck out of there, but even Peter's kind of freaked out by it, so it might have been a little unnecessary...

It's not even my fault, really.... I went to kill a couple, and then I just got so excited with the power rush that before I knew what had happened everyone around us was dead. I know it sounds reallly bad, but I'm confident that anyone in my position would have done the same thing. (P: Uhm... maybe not, but you did your best to control yourself, so I'm sure no one is too mad at you) I finally understand why Peter wanted to rob shit even when we had more than enough money to live on; this rush that I feel right now is FAN- FUCKING- TASTIC.

That being said, though, I'm not sure how easy it's gonna be for Peter and I to continue doing our thing after this. I feel like maybe I might have pushed it too far? I know that the cops were already actively looking for us, but it's very possible that so many people dying might spur them to look a little harder and faster... This might actually be our last robbery, given that the police aren't very likely to overlook death on this scale. I'm still very confident that Peter and I could stop any amount of cops, feds, whatever that came to try and take us away, but I might be done stirring the pot for now. After all, getting cocky is the first step to getting caught. They caught Al Capone on a tax fraud charge, after all.

But never fear, everyone! I'll still keep this blog up, even though it might get pretty boring when I don't have any crimes to talk about. I'll understand if a lot of people want to stop following me, I know a lot of you sick bastards were just in it for the gore anyway. Honestly, I'm the super villain, but half of you probably deserve to be behind bars in my place.

I don't really know if I'm ready to give up my place in The Fairytale Thieves, but I guess being bored is better than being dead.


	51. December 17, 2015

Well fuck....


	52. December 24, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is a teensy bit late.... sorry y'all.

Merry Christmas Eve to everyone who celebrates, and happy holidays to everyone else! How's my holiday been, you ask? Well, let me tell you!

Peter and I have been on the run basically constantly since the police confessed that they know who we are. I'm talking constant moving, squatting in old houses, taking shifts sleeping on the run. This is no way to live, honestly. I don't think I've showered in a week, and Peter's been giving up meals so that I get my fill of eating. I'm terrified to even steal money from old ladies because I don't want the cops to know where we are. I almost stopped the blog altogether, but it's honestly the only thing keeping me together right now. The second I finish typing and post this, we'll be off again. Maybe a different city, maybe an entirely different state, who knows? I know that we deserve this, though. I don't regret meeting Peter, robbing banks, killing anyone, even starting this blog, but I know that we got way too cocky way too fast, and this is karma coming in to bite us in the ass. If this ever happens again, we'll know to stay humble until the very end.

One good thing has come from this, though, and it's that Peter and I have grown closer than ever before. You kind of have to when you're solely relying on each other for heat and food under a dilapidated bridge. At least I have my mate, otherwise I'd probably have to end this.

Peter says that he's going to have a fantastic Christmas present for me tomorrow, which kind of cracks me up. Leave it to my beautiful, wonderful mate to still be thinking of making me happy over his own life. Don't get me wrong, I'm very excited, but I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to take some material thing traveling with us. We had to leave so fast we even left all of our cash behind. I'm absolutely positive that the cops already raided our old place, but of course we can't go back and check.

I hope this gets better soon. I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't.

 


	53. December 31, 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been a long- ass road, but we're not done yet! I've already started on the sequel, so keep a look out for that in the near future hopefully? It'll basically be the same events as in this story, but through Peter's point of view (not in blog form, so hopefully it'll end up being more personal).  
> One big difference? Peter 's POV definitely does not scrimp on the sex scenes, so...  
> With that, enjoy the last chapter!

Well, turns out this will be my last blog after all, because my mate is the best creature on this entire planet. His Christmas present was by far the best gift I've ever received in my LIFE.

I opened up a small box wrapped in newspaper to find fake IDs, fake passports, and two tickets to a different country (not gonna say which one, I've definitely learned my lesson there). Peter got us out! Apparently he went back to our old house while I was sleeping, and found a way to get us out of this fucking country and back to real life! It was fate that we met, and I've never loved anyone more than I love him.

Peter and I have had a rocky road, I won't deny that. There are times when I want to scream and throw things at him, and I know that sometimes he wants to lock me in a closet and leave my life. All relationships have give and take, though. All of them require work. So I want to let you guys know that you don't need to worry about me. I'll only get stronger, and Peter and I will only get closer as a couple.

I convinced him to wait until I finished this post because I wanted to say a couple things before I leave this blog and never come back. A lot of you fucking hated me, and probably only read this blog so that you would be the first to know when I was arrested. A lot of you hated that Peter and I were together, and were hoping with every fiber of your beings that we would break up before this blog ended. Some of you, though? Some of you read a story of love, danger, and a confused young adult's view of the world because you liked it. That's all. And to all of you, who sat here and cried with me, laughed with me, cheered with my success and mourned with my failure, I say thanks. Know that even though you may have stayed an anonymous username on a screen that I'll never see again (or probably even think about, honestly), you changed my life. Know that I am a thousand times happier now than I was back in January, before any of this started.

I'd like to think that I'm not a bad guy, but I know that I am. That's okay, though. Sure, I may kill and steal and talk shit about everyone, but I love, and I am loved, and that's okay with me. I'm not a crook, I'm not a killer, I'm not even a super villain.

My name is Stiles, and this is my life.

 


End file.
